Rickettsia typhi
by Suggestions
Summary: Los síntomas son: náuseas,dolor de cabeza,confusión... sanxzo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos/as! Ya lo véis: fic de one piece, el primero. A ver que os parece...y no dudéis en corregirme si véis fallos que puedan llevar la historia al naufragio, ya que soy nueva en el mundillo y no me entero demasiado...

Nota: puede que el yaoi aparezca más adelante...ya se verá. De todos modos, una historia sin yaoi...está sosa, no? (cara pervertida)

Nos vemos-leemos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Otra vez?!

Una sombra se escurrió veloz por detrás suyo para colocarse justo en su punto de mira. Soñoliento aún, resistiéndose a abandonar los últimos retazos de silencio en sus sentidos, apretó con fuerza párpados, dientes y puños. ¿Quién diablos...?

-Hnn...

Abrió un ojo, el izquierdo, pero sólo pudo ver una larga extensión de piel curtida. Su brazo. Abrió el derecho entonces, probando de nuevo su suerte. Ahora sí había alcanzado a ver algo: algo brillante, sí, brillante. Algo redondo y brillante sobre un fondo negro. Parecía un botón...un botón pequeño y reluciente...le era muy familiar...un momento, sí...era de...

-Oe! Responde de una vez marimo de los...!

-¡Qué...!

Tomó impulso y sacudió el sueño con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Inclinado sobre él, con sus curiosas cejas fruncidas, las manos en las caderas en posición defensiva, se encontraba el cocinero...

Menuda visión para empezar el día...Y qué dolor de cabeza...

-¡¿Por qué narices acabas siempre igual?! Hay una cosa en el camarote llamada cama, y la gente normal la usa para dormir...¿Entiendes?Cama, no mesa, cama! Me lo has vuelto a poner todo perdido de babas! Te das cuenta? No puedo permitir que Nami-swan y Robin-chwan desayunen en este lago que has creado durante la noche! Si es que no hay quién te haga entrar algo en esa cabeza hueca! Mucho músculo y...

Le aburría, así que se levantó tambaleante en dirección al lavabo. Qué extraño...tambaleante. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo resaca, y sin embargo ahí estaban esos latigazos fugaces en la sien. ¿Estaría picado el vino? Qué extraño...muy extraño...

¿Y qué era esa especie de opresión en el bajo vientre? Le habría sentado mal la cena? Aunque rarito, el cejas bonitas nunca había cocinado nada en mal estado. Tenía muy buen ojo para detectar la comida pasada de fecha...Muy buen "ojo", nunca mejor dicho.

No le dio mayor importancia. Sonriendo bajo los efectos del buen humor que le causaban sus propias bromas, atravesó el estrecho pasillo, tanteando las paredes en busca de soporte y en busca del lavabo. Cabizbajo encontró el hueco de la entrada, y prendió la luz de un manotazo. Unos pasos más...y ya. Se tomó unos instantes para analizar su reflejo en el espejo: parecía bastante descompuesto. Profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y un tinte amarillento en su tez. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno...

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sobresaltado, buscó la empuñadura en un acto reflejo, pero ella no estaba allí. Mierda...sólo era el maldito cocinero una vez más.

-¿La has tomado conmigo hoy? Piérdete, cejas boni...!

-¡Oye!...

El cocinero se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, con una mueca extraña en su boca. No sabía decir si era una mueca de asco o de miedo. De cualquier forma, le estaba poniendo nervioso. Esos ojos desorbitados fijos en su cara, la boca abierta, las manos suspendidas en el aire a medio camino del marco de la puerta...¡Cualquiera diría que había visto un fantasma! Incluso había perdido color en su ya de por sí desteñida piel...

-¡Qué...!

La expresión de asombro fue bajando en su intensidad, y en cuestión de segundos se transformó en una de muda congoja. Boqueaba con cara de estúpido, sus largos brazos aún suspendidos, sin llegar a tocar la madera…

-¿Es...estás bien, marimo?- esa era la voz reservada para sus princesitas. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Y no sólo por aquella voz, sino por el extraño zumbido que de pronto invadía su cerebro. Y no sólo por el zumbido...sino también por la poca luz que parecía haber en la habitación, y lo borrosa que se veía la pálida tapa del inodoro...

Sólo sabía que tenía mucho sueño, y que su cuerpo no respondía. Se vio caer sin que sus flácidas piernas llegaran a responder. Lo último que notó fueron dos escuálidos brazos que lo sostenían con fuerza contra un pecho agitado. Los mechones rubios se metieron en sus ojos mientras la espeluznantemente cálida voz lo llamaba con preocupación y las cejas enarcadas. El vaho de tabaco que escapaba de su boca se coló en su nariz, sedándolo. Revivía la misma sensación de siempre, ese cálido arrullo que se lo llevaba de viaje cada vez que acababa en la pegajosa mesa de cualquier taberna. Lo último que olía era eso, exactamente eso y nada más. Se estaba bien así.

Abrió un ojo, luego el otro. Esperó ver el mundo inclinado, o un brazo curtido, o los botones dorados del cocinero, pero no fue así. Frente a sus ojos se extendía el viejo techo de madera, que rechinaba aquí y allá, seguramente por el alboroto que su capitán debía estar causando, a juzgar por los berridos histéricos de la pelirroja.

¿Qué hora sería? Cuándo se durmió? No lograba recordar cómo había acabado bajo uno de los cobertores de las camas de las chicas. Aquello era una gran distinción. Pero… ¡Mierda, el maldito dolor de cabeza volvía a las andadas! Y de dónde venía esa maldita debilidad general? No tenía fuerzas ni para dejar de mirar el mohoso techo de las narices! Aquello apestaba, y no sólo porque necesitaba cambiarse de camiseta.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

Oh, vaya. El cocinitas otra vez. Aquella voz no era de ningún modo algo que sus oídos pudieran soportar en aquel momento. Aún así, se sentía aliviado. El tono exclusivo para sus princesitas había desaparecido. Era una buena señal…

Los pasos de los encerados mocasines se acercaban cada vez más al sofá. El cocinero paró. Se inclinó bruscamente sobre el sofá. Descansando todo el peso en su mano izquierda y acomodándola en la pared, se llevó la otra a los labios para dejar escapar una larga calada de humo gris sin mucha consideración. Aquello hizo que tosiera sin remedio, mientras se preguntaba, en silencio y para sí mismo, si una persona era capaz de ver con todo o casi todo el pelo tapándole la cara. De veras que admiraba a ese hombre, de veras que sí, por lograr cosas tan sorprendentes.

Y sonrió maliciosamente. Pero al cocinero no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia. La extraña mueca que se había formado en lo que podía ver de su cara se lo decía. Empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Qué cojones quieres, ero-cook? Echándome el humo a la cara no conseguirás que me levante…Lo haría, si pudiera, créeme…pero…

-¿Dónde estuviste anteayer por la noche?

La pregunta lo dejó un segundo descolocado. Pero su cerebro arrancó de nuevo, sin percances.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Ante su respuesta el cocinero escondió aún más el rostro bajo la melenita y apretó el puño libre con fuerza. Mierda…ahora no tenía ganas de pelear. ¿Por qué no se largaba de una vez?

-A mi no me interesa para nada, pero Chopper parece interesado en ello. Está intentando averiguar que hace que tus adorados musculitos no funcionen como deberían…-esa sonrisa torcida lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero su propietario aún más.

-Oh, y ya que ahora no eres capaz de cuidarte tú solito, tendrás que empezar a ser un poco más amable con tus cuidadores…Si el bebito se hace caca, tendremos que cambiarlo…jojojo

Bien. Aquello era el fin. Esa maldita risita de hiena, y esas cejas que subían y bajaban sin control y que empezaban a darle repelús…Aquello era demasiado, no lo soportaría.

-¿Pero se puede saber quién te has creído que eres? Maldito cocinitas como te coja…!-y probó a lanzarle el cobertor, pero la pieza quedó arrugada en el suelo. Ahora el brazo le enviaba un dolor punzante que fue subiendo y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Y el cocinero la había esquivado fácilmente…sólo había conseguido moverla unos milímetros… ¡Mierda, aquello era vergonzoso!

-Shhhh, el bebito tiene que descansar…-la palabra vergonzoso se quedaba corta para describirlo. ¡Aquello era humillante! Y encima el maldito cocinero lo estaba arropando de nuevo, como cualquier padre haría con sus hijitos, sólo que un padre no intentaría contener una carcajada evitando reírse en la cara de sus queridos retoños…

¡Volveré a la hora de la comida! –y el muy imbécil se marchó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, visiblemente feliz por su desgracia. Le oyó silbar una de sus empalagosas canciones de amor, alejándose por el pasillo. Suspiró.

El día iba a ser largo…muy largo. Aunque podría ser peor, mucho peor…

Porque…¿quién le aseguraba que no fuera a convertirse en semana?

Empezaba a sentirse muy mareado…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Has descansado bien, pequeñín?

Otra vez esa condenada voz. ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando estaba en la mejor parte de su sueño? Cuando estaba en un mundo sin ero-cook's, donde brollaba vino, cerveza y ron de las fuentes y en caudalosos ríos por las calles, donde la comida era gratuita y servida en bandejas de plata por los lugareños…En definitiva, un mundo sin ero-cook's.

-Maldito cocinero… ¡déjame en paz!

-Oooh, pobrecito. ¡El bebito se enfadó¿Te has hecho caca y por eso estás enfadado? Tranquilo, mi niño, que el tío Sanji te cambiará los pañales…

Con excesivo arrojo y confianza para su gusto, y con una inmensa sonrisa burlona, el rubio deslizó una de sus huesudas manos por detrás de su nuca, y lo obligó a incorporarse. Agarrándole por los hombros, recostándolo entre cojines y atenciones. Hmm…no estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo, que lo trataran así a uno. Dejaría pasar la brabuconería del rubio por esta vez. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza no opinaba lo mismo, puesto que una oleada de náuseas se apoderó de él unos segundos después. Tenía la sensación de haber perdido el sentido del equilibrio. Clavó sus manos en los mullidos cojines para no caerse, se apretó más contra ellos, apretó también sus párpados y tragó todo el aire que pudo. Un intenso calor subió hasta sus mejillas, aunque notaba una brisa fría soplando sobre su frente. Al fin, respirando fuerte y pausadamente, para evitar que el proceso se acelerase, miró al rubio con expresión apremiante, infló los cachetes y señaló con un dedo hacia su boca. El cocinero dio un pequeño traspié de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Registró de una sola pasada la habitación entera con la vista. Bajo la cama de Ussop había algo que podía servirle: un pequeño orinal, vacío por suerte. Bendijo a Ussop y a su buena estrella, tomo impulso, lo cogió y se dio la vuelta en el momento justo.

Hasta la primera papilla había echado en ese cuenco. Se sentía exhausto y le dolía la garganta por el ácido, y aún así se quedó muy a gusto. Sólo había algo que le sobraba en la escena: la mano extendida del cejas de molinillo subía y bajaba por su espalda, a modo de calmante. Una gotita empezó a deslizarse por su sien¿se había creído de verdad que ahora debía ejercer de padre, y que él era un niñito indefenso? Como única respuesta, le miró amenazadoramente de soslayo, suficiente como para que entendiera que debía retirarse, que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos. El rubio sonrió exageradamente, mostrando sus colmillos de lobo, y se levantó del sofá, elevando su mano aún con la palma abierta, en señal de que ya no le iba a tocar más. 

Realmente...empezaba a incomodarlo esa forma de tratarlo que había adoptado des de que enfermó, bueno, des de aquella misma mañana... No se decidía entre burlarse cruelmente de él y tratarlo moderadamente bien. Si se quedaba con la segunda opción...su dolor de cabeza remitiría. Estaba seguro que aquella voz era la causante de los tremendos martillazos que venían acompañándole durante todo el maldito sueño, y también ahora en la vigilia. No podía tratarse de otra cosa, aquella voz era el único sonido perturbador que había oído en todo el día. Y por cierto...dónde estaban los demás sonidos perturbadores? Es decir...dónde se encontraban su capitán, Ussop, Chopper...? Incluso echaba en falta a la pelirroja, que ya era muy...muy...demasiado duro de aceptar!...esos chichones que se formaban en su cabeza...y esos berridos por encima de la barrera de contaminación acústica...

Por otro lado, estaba claro que otras presencias femeninas no eran bienvenidas... 

Dejó que los cojines y el sofá lo engulleran, sintiéndose liberado y más fresco. Aunque seguía necesitando una ducha. Pero levantarse hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo demasiado grande. A modo de comprobación, levantó un dedo, el índice de la mano derecha, y al instante todo el brazo se le llenó de una sensación hormigueante nada agradable. 

De pronto, un intenso reguero de luz se coló por los ventanucos redondos del Going Merry. No pudo evitar cubrirse la cabeza con el brazo: no podía ver nada! Esa luz era demasiado intensa...¿A quién se le pasaba por la cabeza llevarle de la completa oscuridad a esa luz de mediodía? Maldito ero-cook! 

-Maldito ero-cook!

-Oh, perdona...Es que si no puedo ver voy a tropezar, y no te conviene, porque llevo tus papillas...Las que echaste no, las que te preparé con todo mi arte y devoción...devoción por la cocina, se entiende...

-¿Pa...papillas?

-¡Pues claro que sí¿O es que pensabas incharte a comer carne como el troglodita que eres? Los enfermos siguen una dieta especial, precisamente la que vas a seguir tú, te guste o no.

Una mirada asesina atravesó la habitación en dirección a aquel mejunje escondido entre las manos culpables del cejas raras. 

-¡Eh¡Son órdenes del médico de a bordo, así que a mí no me mires! Aunque no te negaré que me estoy divirtiendo lo suyo...

Sin nada más que añadir, colocó un cojín sobre su regazo a modo de mesa, le sirvió el plato y un poco rudo, tomó uno de sus brazos inertes, forzó sus dedos para que se abrieran y colocó una reluciente cuchara sobre ellos. Finalmente, volvió a cerrar su puño y le ayudó a llevarlo hasta el plato. Aquella cosa tenía un tinte ligeramente verdoso, pero no olía nada mal. El cocinero le miraba atentamente, esperando su reacción, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarse un poco a los labios, no sin esfuerzo, claro está. Durante los primeros segundos no pudo notar ningún sabor, puesto que el líquido quemaba bastante, pero no iba a permitir que ese capullo volviera a burlarse de él, así que mantuvo su cara preferida, la de póquer. Una vez más, se llevó un poco de sopa a los labios, la saboreó y tragó. No podía negarlo: aunque le doliera, estaba extraordinariamente rica, no muy salada, y para nada sosa, con ese inconfundible sabor a patata. Le recordaba a aquella que tomaban en la escuela, aquella que tanto le agradaba a Kuina. Su memoria esbozó el malhumor en los bracitos amenazadores de la niña cuando él le hizo notar cómo había corrido para poder llegar primera al comedor y servirse primero que los demás para coger la mejor ración con los mejores trozos de verduras. A ella le gustaban mucho las verduras. Siempre lo encontró extraño y tuvieron largas discusiones por ello, uno defendiendo las excelentes propiedas de la carne para formar hombres fuertes con muchos músculos, la otra apreciando la utilidad de una dieta equilibrada para personas inteligentes con suficiente cerebro para no valorar solamente los músculos de las personas. Sus facciones se dulcificaron y se le dibujo una ténue sonrisa nostálgica. Pero el cejas raras le observaba, demasiado atento, así que tuvo que volver a la realidad. Si estaba esperando que le dijera que se estaba transformando, día a día y a pasos agigantados, en el mejor cocinero del mundo, ya podía esperar sentado.

-Hm...está bien, ya puedes largarte.

Una venita empezó a incharse en la sien del rubio mientras elevaba uno de sus puños temblorosos. Se notaba que estaba evitando pegarle...Órdenes del médico, o algo así... Ahora iba a cobrarse todas las pequeñas pero molestas humiliaciones. No es que le importara recibir puñetazos si se presentase la ocasión y el cocinero no pudiera contenerse. A decir verdad no le parecía mala idea probar los límites de su cuerpo en ese estado tan raro en él. Solamente tendría que hacer lo que hacía habitualmente: beber hasta reventar y entrenar hasta quedarse seco. Pero sabía perfectamente que el doctor se lo prohibiría terminantemente, así que su única oportunidad de diversión se encontraba en el rubito. Le provocaría un poco más, no necesitaría mucho...Algo así como...

-¿No me has oído¿O vas a obligarme a contarte lo asqueroso que está este potaje?

Ups...quizá se había pasado un pelín. Tanto tiempo sin acción lo había dejado ansioso por un poco de ella. La reacción del cocinero no se haría esperar demasiado. Lenta pero pulcramente, retiró el plato humeante de su regazo para dejarlo unos metros atrás, en el suelo. Luego se acercó de nuevo, con una media sonrisa peligrosa y los puños aún más temblorosos. Un intenso ardor en la mejilla y la sensación de caer al vacío le indicaron su límite y el del cejas raras. 

-¡Será imbécil...¡Mira lo que me he visto obligado a hacer!- le escuchó decir entre la neblina y las vueltas que le daba la cabeza. El sofá había parado su caída, pero una vez más, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Se maldijo internamente una vez más, por estar tan débil, y odió con todas sus fuerzas, una vez más, tener que depender de alguien. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y presionó, clavándose las uñas en el pelo. De pronto sintió una suave palmada en el brazo.

-Estáte quieto, que te los arrancarás.- estiró sus brazos, tajante, obligándole a dejar de tallarse los ojos. -Voy a llamar a Chopper, creo que quería hacerte algunas preguntas para encontrar la mejor medicina, aunque ya ha empezado a trabajar en ella.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, apático. Había perdido el apetito. Pero el cocinero no iba a desistir tan fácilmente. El "cloc" que hizo el plato al ser colocado en el suelo, justo delante de él, le dio a entender que hasta que no se lo tragara todo no obtendría su merecido descanso.

-Está bien, está bien... –y se levantó una vez más, e intentó una vez más ignorar el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que moverse le comportaba.

Sin soltar nada fuera de lugar, y habiendo comprobado que toda su tripulación estaba bien alimentada, el rubio se largó. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando quería estar solo. Se lo agradecía, sí, se lo agradecía mucho. Realmente podían llegar a compenetrarse...o en todo caso, a "llevarse bien" fuera del campo de batalla. Pero esa maldita sonrisita de hiena no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente...


	3. Chapter 3

Un sonoro bostezo escapó de su boca, tan abierta que hasta le dolían las mandíbulas. Algo le había despertado. ¡Oh, sí, su cabeza! Picaba como mil demonios. Se rascó con fuerza en varios puntos hasta conseguir aliviar el escozor. Luego se estiró, desperezándose. Dio una vuelta sin encontrar la comodidad, dio otra vuelta sin éxito y recolocó el cobertor por enésima vez aquel día. Al moverse un poco de aire se coló por los huecos de la tela y entre su ropa, cosa que le hizo temblar en un escalofrío general de pies a cabeza.

-_Baka_...

¿Quién le mandaba abrir la ventana? Lo que al mediodía se percibía como una fresca y refrescante brisa se había convertido en una temperatura demasiado fría para dormir. Y él, si no podía dormir sus preciadas siestas diarias, es decir: la del desayuno, la del aperitivo, la de media mañana, la de la botella de sake antes de comer, la de después de comer, la de media tarde, la de la pinta al atardecer, la del vino después de cenar, la que se echaba en el puesto de vigilancia le tocara vigilancia o no y las siestas tras cada entrenamiento, pelea con el rubiales, invasión enemiga o descubrimiento de una nueva isla...notaba un gran vacío en su corazón y una notable falta de sueño. Aún más ahora que su cuerpo parecía estar permanentemente aletargado.

Era curiosa aquella sensación . En un principio le había hecho sentir permanentemente molesto e irritable. Si hubiera podido levantarse, abría iniciado la pelea más sangrienta hasta la fecha con el cocinero. Nunca había sabido llevar bien la falta de control. Para evitarla realizó aquellos durísimos entrenamientos que dejaban a todos boquiabiertos en la academia. Pasó días y noches a la intemperie, corrió y trepó incansablemente, levantó grandes rocas y atravesó nadando fríos ríos...más incansablemente aún tras su muerte...

Meditó eternas tardes junto a su maestro, quien le aseguraba que el conocimiento de uno mismo también formaba parte indispensable de la formación de un espadachín. Encontraría la paz y el ruido blanco en el proceso, sería capaz de sentir el aliento de las cosas y lograr que su katana siguiera su voluntad. Entonces no comprendió el significado de las palabras de ese hombre. Le admiraba, quizá menos que a su hija, pero no acababa de comprender esa aura de espiritualidad que le rodeaba. Él no necesitaba de eso para ser un buen espadachín.

-Hay dos tipos de espadachines, Zoro. Los que lo cortan todo y los que no cortan nada.

Evocó en su mente la paz que se respiraba en el _dojo_, el viento entre los árboles, el olor a tierra húmeda y a piedra milenaria. Recordaba también la posición en que se sentaba su maestro, con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos pulgar y corazón de cada mano unidos en un círculo. Se preguntaba para qué le serviría aquello, y había intentado imitarlo montones de veces, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose...Pero al parecer algo se le escapaba. Quizá fuera el motivo por el que su sensei lucía siempre aquella inmensa sonrisa.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, imitó de nuevo aquella posición, como cuando era niño. Incluso ahora, catorce años más tarde, seguía sin dominar su cuerpo y su espíritu tal y como lo hacía su maestro. Sólo en aquellas situaciones que le habían hecho más fuerte, cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte y los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos junto a la melodía silenciosa del mundo, había logrado comprender y dominar ese poder. ¿Pero cómo lograr disponer de esa habilidad en cualquier momento? Si tan solo hubiera escuchado un poco más a su maestro...

De pronto se percató de la presencia de una segunda respiración en la habitación, muy cerca de la suya propia. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro, frunció el ceño y una gota empezó a deslizarse por su frente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Luffy?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Me pareció divertido lo que hacías pero lo probé y no pasó nada especial. ¿De qué sirve?-el capitán volvió a imitarle, cruzándose de piernas y uniendo los dedos.

Una venita empezaba a incharse en su sien. Sentía como, poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza volvía a recobrar fuerzas. Volvió a rascarse la cabeza, ansioso.

-¡_Baka_! ¡Déjalo ya!-e intentó apartar al capitán pero dobló su cuello, esquivando su puño con facilidad.

-_Oi, oi_! Luffy! Deja en paz a Zoro, no ves que está enfermo.-Ussop le llamaba, haciendo grandes aspavientos con su brazo, mientras mantenía su cuerpo escondido tras la puerta medio abierta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no entras?

-Oh, lo siento, pero mi enfermedad de no-quiero-ponerme-malo-por-alguna-enfermedad-extraña-no-identificada está empezando a mostrar sus síntomas.-y el brazo, que no paraba de moverse, le saludó en señal de paz.

-¿Enfermedad extraña no identificada...?-aquellas palabras no sonaban demasiado bien. Pero...¿dónde estaba Chopper? Él era el único que tenía algo útil que hacer allí.

-¡_Minaaa_! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No os dije que Zoro necesita paz y tranquilidad para recuperarse rápido?

El pequeño doctor apareció por fin, con el semblante más serio que le había visto lucir nunca, demostrando su gran profesionalidad. Con grandes esfuerzos comenzó la ardua tarea de intentar sacar al capitán de la habitación, empujándole fuera. Finalmente se marchó, pero sólo con la promesa de que Zoro le enseñaría, cuando se encontrara mejor, su técnica secreta.

Bufó, cansado. Sus nakamas le agotaban más que hacer diez mil pesas bajo el sol de verano. Ahora, con el pequeño doctor auscultando su espalda, uno podía respirar más tranquilo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que pronto empezaría el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, Zoro. Ahora te haré algunas preguntas para aclarar cual es la enfermedad que tienes. Por los síntomas, de momento, no puedo afirmar nada. Pero con algo más de información...¡lograré descubrirlo!- y tal y como había aparecido, aquella actitud seria y profesional desapareció, para dejar paso al auténtico carácter del reno. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, y afirmar con la cabeza.

-Té diré cuanto quieras saber.

-¡_Yoshi_! ¡Empecemos!

Volvió a cubrirse el torso y a taparse con el cobertor. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan calentito, tan a gustito. Si Chopper no se apuraba en entablar conversación iba a quedarse frito. Pero bendijo al reno cuando vio que se dirigía hacia los ventanucos para cerrarlos, y llevar la habitación a una temperatura comfortable y razonable.

-¿Pero quién dejó esto abierto? ¿Y por qué no nos pediste que lo cerraramos?

-No es nada.

-¡Sí es! ¡Estás enfermo! Si no te cuidas tendré que imponerte normas...

Dicho y hecho. Sacó un bloc de notas. En la tapa de plástico negro se leía en letras doradas: "La guía del enfermo, mil y un consejos para no acabar en el otro barrio". Lo dejó encima de su estómago e inmediatamente un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna. Parecía uno de los libros de Robin...tan pesimista...

-Gra...gracias Chopper.

-De nada. Y ahora...¡quítate la camiseta y levanta un brazo!- Eso hizo que abriera los ojos un poco más de lo habitual. ¿Para qué quería...? Aún así, obedeció. El aire helado que aún permanecía en la habitación se le clavó como cuchillos en la piel, pero apretando las mandíbulas intentó que el reno no lo notara.

-Muy bien. Ahora bájalo.-lleno de curiosidad miró bajo su axila. Un diminuto y gracioso termómetro cuya punta se asemejaba a la forma del sombrero del doctor había sido dipositado allí. Los dígitos en el marcador iban subiendo, primero lentamente, pronto con rapidez alarmante.

-Dime, Zoro. ¿Últimamente has estado en contacto con roedores o felinos?

-¿Cómo?- Entre los dígitos cambiantes del termómetro y sus preguntas, sería él quien se volvería loco.

-Hmm...mejor respóndeme a esto: quiero una narración completa de lo que has hecho estas dos últimas semanas, des de que desembarcamos en aquella isla tropical hasta que volvimos a salir a mar abierto.

Debía estar de broma...

-Por ejemplo, ¿qué desayunaste el primer día? ¿Te sentó mal y fuiste al lavabo? ¿Cuántas veces has ido al lavabo estas dos semanas?

No, no bromeaba...

-Emm...Chopper...no puedo recordar eso...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¡No seas vergonzoso, idiota!...-y con esto inició su baile ondulante.

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado puntilloso?

-¿Eeeeh? Oh, quizá tienes razón. Entonces cuéntame lo que recuerdes.

-Hmm...a ver...-¿Qué había hecho en aquella isla? Nada en especial: beber, competir con otros bebedores, meterse en algún marrón por culpa de Luffy...

-Bueno...bebí mucho, y me expulsaron de muchas tabernas. Quizá me echaron algo en la bebida...

-¿Tienes algún enemigo dispuesto a hacer algo así?-El reno le observaba boquiabierto, con admiración.

-Hmm...quizá...No les recuerdo a todos...

-_Sugoooi_!!-exclamó el pequeño, cada vez más entusiasmado.

-Eso no es algo muy admirable que digamos...-con su elegante porte de maître entrenado, el rubio se plantó delante de sus nakamas. En una bandeja llevaba un par de crêpes humeantes que parecían muy apetitosas. Pero estaba claro que la exquisita decoración y las flores en un vaso significaban que aquello era la merienda de las chicas. El rubio siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-Ni lo sueñes, cabeza de musgo. Para ti sólo hay papillas.

Una mirada de odio atravesó la distancia entre ellos. Qué ganas tenía de partirle la cara...Pero el cocinero le ignoraba ahora. ¡Y su cabeza no dejaba de picar!

-Por cierto, Chopper...Sobre lo que mencionaste antes de los roedores y los felinos...una noche de éstas, cuando volvía de una de mis apasionadas citas, me encontré a éste tirado en medio de unas basuras, así que lo recogí, puesto que no quiero que me identifiquen con un morador de la mugre...Allí puede que hubiera gatos o ratones.

¡Maldito _ero-cook_! ¡De esta sí que no se salvaba! Aunque...un momento...¿cómo sabía aquello de los roedores? ¿Acaso les había estado espiando? El rubio captó su mirada al vuelo y no tardó en excusarse.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y les oí sin querer. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...¡como servir a mis adoradas Nami-swaaaaaaan y Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan!

-¡Entonces todo está muy claro! -exclamó el renito, asustándoles.-¡Parásitos!

De un salto se colocó detrás de él y empezó a rebuscar entre su pelo, valiéndose de sus pezuñas.

-¡_Mate, mate_! ¿Qué estás...?

-¡Lo encontré!-alzó su pata hacia el cielo, muy contento por los buenos resultados de su intuïción.

Ambos se acercaron a observar más de cerca aquello que se removía en la pezuña del reno.

-¡Una pulga!-gritaron al unísono.

-¡Estoy en peligro!-gritó Chopper, lanzándola por los aires mientras corría a esconderse detrás de su espalda, recordando demasiado tarde que él era la fuente del peligro.-¡Uaaah!-así que fue a refugiarse tras las piernas de Sanji, quien le miraba con curiosidad y sin acabar de comprender muy bien.

-Entonces...¿El _marimo _es como un perro, y por eso atrae a las pulgas?

Súbitamente un escandaloso pitido inundó el aire, salvando al cocinero de su furia. Se trataba del gracioso termómetro de Chopper. Ya se había olvidado de él. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo levantó para poder leer las cifras.

-¿Tie...tienes fiebre?- preguntó nervioso el doctor, agarrándose con fuerza a los pantalones negros.

-39 grados...¿Esto es tener fiebre?- preguntó, despreocupado.

-¡Pues claro que sí, imbécil!- ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto el cocinerucho? Tampoco parecía nada fuera de lo común. Pero claro...a eso se debía el calor que había sentido en momentos puntuales. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ello que ya no le prestaba atención, pero lo cierto es que ahora estaba sudando más que las otras veces, y tenía la sensación de que sus mejillas se habían convertido en un horno.

Al oír aquello Chopper dejó de temblar.

-De acuerdo...Esto merece medidas drásticas...¡Zoro, vas a ducharte con mi jabón especial! No, toda la tripulación lo hará. Pero lo importante ahora es bajarte esa fiebre. ¡Vamos, sígueme!- y sin mediar más palabras, el reno se encaminó hacia el pasadizo con la vista al frente y aire de general.

El rubio le miraba, tan sorprendido como él por la actitud del doctor. Se rascó la cabeza de nuevo y apoyó sus manos en el sofá para impulsarse y seguir al reno. Pero al erguirse en toda su estatura, un intenso mareo se apoderó de él, y tuvo la sensación de que volvería a necesitar el orinal de Ussop. Sin embargo, antes de que volviera a tumbarse en el sofá para recobrar el aliento, notó como un brazo se enroscaba en su cintura y una mano afirmaba suavemente su brazo derecho sobre una espalda ajena, recargando todo su peso en los hombros de él.

-¡_Konoyarro-cook_! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Un favor que me voy a cobrar, cabeza de melón. Así que no te acostumbres...

Y con la vista al frente, tremendamente tenso bajo su cuerpo, el cocinero le llevó a trompicones hasta el baño. A cada minuto que pasaba estaba más raro... de la amabilidad a los insultos más hirientes. ¿Y por qué se ponía tan nervioso? _Betsuni_...no iba a preocuparse por las estupideces de ese idiota.

-Uff...te irá bien esa ducha. Por aquí huelo a tigre...

-_Urusai_...

Bah...¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¡Era el mismo de siempre...!

¿No?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo...Mea culpa, los exámenes nublan la razón y la inspiración! Pero este capítulo no podía esperar más, tenía que salir de mis dedos o estallar, y finalmente salió! o.o

Bueno, la cosa estaba en que Zoro no sabía qué pensar...Y creo que le dejaré sin saberlo un poquitín más... jeje

Atención! En la segunda parte del capítulo la visión es de Sanji!

Que aproveche! Y manden muchos reviews, por favor! Me dan muchas ganas de continuar con esto n.n

--

El cocinero prendió la luz. El blanco reluciente de las paredes le cegó un poco al principio, pero no fue demasiado insoportable. Más insoportable era ese cretino que no le soltaba, agarrándole con fuerza por la cadera, como si tuviera miedo a que escapase o algo por el estilo. Sus huesos, entumecidos como estaban, empezaba a doler por la presión que estaba aplicando en esa zona tan sensible.

-Emm...ya puedes soltarme, hemos llegado. -suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para que se diera cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento y le dejara libre de una buena vez. ¿Por qué no se había largado ya, si aún estaba sosteniendo la bandeja con la merienda de sus princesitas? Si no se daba prisa, se iban a enfriar esas suculentas crêpes. Sólo de mirarlas, sólo de olfatear el humo caliente que salía a borbotones de ellas, se le hacía la boca agua.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, el rubio despertó de su ensimismamiento, y estuvo a punto de arrearle con la bandeja. Por suerte, la intervención del pequeño doctor lo obligó a frenarse. Ese golpe habría dolido...y que le doliera algo tan insignificante dolía aún más...

-¡Oh, ya estáis aquí! Mira Zoro, aquí tienes mi champú especial. Es fantástico, antitodo, no dejará a uno sólo de esos monstruos desalmados vivo. –le adiestró el renito, estirando todo lo que podía su patita desde la puerta del baño. Vaya... sí que le atemorizaban esos bichos inofensivos. Para ahorrarle trabajo acercó un poco su brazo, pero no conseguía llegar hasta el envase: el maldito cocinero del amor no se zafaba del agarre con que le mantenía aprisionado. En lugar de soltarle, él mismo alargó su propio brazo para tomar lo que el pequeño le entregaba, y empezó a leer las instrucciones, distraído.

-Uff...si esto no mata a las pulgas, matará al animal que las contiene... –al soltar esa gran frase lapidaria con la que creía haberse ganado al auditorio, el cocinerucho movió sus extrañas cejas al compás de su escandalosa risa.

Chopper les miraba divertido, pero ligeramente confundido. No llegaba a comprender como dos hombres que al parecer se odiaban tanto podían estar tan juntitos y reír de esa forma a carcajada limpia. Sanji debía haber contado un chiste muy gracioso. –"Claro. El buen humor les ha unido momentaneamente y se han dado una tregua." –pensó, feliz por su descubrimiento. Así que decidió dejarles tranquilos, que aprovecharan para intercanviar más de esos chistes tan graciosos que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Antes de marcharse, cogió la bandeja con la merienda, que llevaba un buen rato observando con fervor.

-Yo se las daré a Nami-san y a Robin-neechan. –añadió, pasándose la lengua por los morritos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero no...no es...-el doctor cerró la puerta con un ligero "clic"-...necesario.

El muy idiota se había quedado con una cara de niño abandonado y perdido tan graciosa que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Eso le valió una mirada recriminatoria del chef, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, le soltó. Pero aquello que tanto había deseado se convertiría en su perdición. Sin tiempo para reaccionar ni para sostenerse con nada, cayó de espaldas dentro de la bañera, causando un gran estrépito que seguramente se habría oído hasta en la cubierta.

El frío glacial de las paredes se coló por su nuca, sus piernas y por entre la tibieza de su ropa. Además, se había dado un buen golpe, y aunque en un primer momento no notó nada en especial, el ardor en aquella zona de su cabeza y la onda expansiva que había vibrado en su cerebro se habían puesto de acuerdo para aumentar sus problemas. Y encima el inútil no se movía, plantado delante suyo como si se tratara de la jaula de un animal exótico del zoo.

-Ehem...-se aclaró la garganta, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, le dirigió la mirada más escalofriante que pudo lograr en aquella ridícula posición. Finalmente el rubito reaccionó.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso no quería soltarte. A la mínima te da un patatús y te desmayas, marimo.

-Sí, sí, genial. Ahora sácame de aquí. –enrojeció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle aquel patético momento? ¿Qué no veía que ya se sentía lo suficientemente impotente?

El rubio alargó su brazo y tiró de él, amortiguando la fuerza del impulso con su brazo izquierdo y con su hombro. Al hacerlo, una enorme nube de tabaco, especias y agua de colonia masculina (muy cara) se coló sin permiso por sus fosas nasales. Aquella combinación tan fuerte y difícil de digerir lo dejó un poco aturdido. Además, también sin permiso, unos largos y finos dedos volvían a clavarse en su espalda…Demasiado abajo para su gusto.

Bajo él, la respiración del rubio se había detenido en su pecho, que había dejado de subir y bajar. Levantó la cabeza para comprobarlo. Ero-cook miraba en dirección contraria mientras se encendía uno de sus cigarrillos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero su ojo experto alcanzó a ver un ligero tembleque mal disimulado en la mano que sostenía el encendedor.

Al fin, se giró, pero no le miró directamente a los ojos, como cabía esperar, desafiándole. Su vista se había posado en un punto intermedio entre su nuez y su clavícula, así que inclinó su cabeza para ver qué tan entretenido había allí.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, cocinerucho?

El rubio le miró, por fin, sin entender...o quizá haciéndole creer que no entendía. Parecía muy ido, con su mente demasiado lejos de allí como para poder mantener una conversación. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió:

-Oh, nada, nada…Vamos, desvístete. Voy a por unas toallas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, tan rápido como el rayo, soltándole tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces. Por suerte, el salpicadero le sirvió de punto de apoyo.

-kuso…

La ráfaga de aire que había dejado la estela del cocinero aún mecía los albornoces colgados detrás de la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón el pomo reluciente le atraía, logrando que dejara su mente en blanco. Hacía demasiado calor como para pensar coherentemente. Ya se interrogaría después a sí mismo para encontrar una maldita explicación para el comportamiento de ese idiota. O quizá no, quizá emplearía la fuerza bruta para sacárselo. Empezaba a hartarse de tanto misterio. ¿Que por qué le importaba tanto? Pues porque sabía que de algún modo le concernía. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse sino?

Cuando la primera manga de la camiseta se deslizó con lentitud por su brazo, y tras la espera para que desapareciera el rastro que dejó la molesta sensación punzante en sus músculos, decidió acelerar el proceso. Antes no le había parecido que hiciera tanto frío. Se quitó rápidamente la faja verde, las botas, y sus pantalones resbalaron sin dificultad de su cintura y a lo largo de sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo. Quedaba una última pieza, pero el cocinero no llegaba con las toallas. ¿Se la tenía que quitar también? No le parecía buena idea...Aunque, bien pensado, no tenía nada de qué esconderse. Finalmente, los boxers pasaron a formar parte del amasijo de prendas a sus pies. Sin nada más que hacer, se quedó observando la entrada, sintiéndose estúpido. Si ese baka tardaba demasiado se iba a congelar, así que decidió ponerse su albornoz verde y empezar a llenar la bañera. Le sentaría genial ese baño calentito.

--

-Baka, baka, baka, baka...-un rápido murmullo, como una invocación, cruzó el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de los chicos. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El rasgueo metálico de la llave hacía demasiado ruido, justo cuando no quería visitas inesperadas. Tras forcejear unos minutos con sus manos temblorosas, consiguió que la cerradura le obedeciera.

Dio un giro completo y dejó que su espalda resbalara por la madera, hasta que sus piernas yacieron a lo largo y ancho del suelo frente a él. Al fin, sintiéndose fuera de peligro, desabrochó el ahora demasiado ceñido cinturón y destapó un poco de su bajo abdómen. Aquello no era suficiente. De un tirón descubrió sus caderas, ganando mayor acceso. Ah, por fin. El alivio que tanto necesitaba. Entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar el aire en silencio. No debían oírle, o el lío que se armaría sería demasiado duro de soportar.

Haciendo equilibrios, logró sacar un cigarrillo de la cajita en su bolsillo de la camisa, y encenderlo a duras penas.

-Esto no puede seguir así...-exhaló, de mal humor, al notar su voz rota y la familiar opresión de fuego en su garganta.

Desde hacía algunos meses no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. ¿Por qué de entre todos los mortales, por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? ¡Un hombre! ¡Y no cualquier hombre, sino él...

Todo empezó como siempre, por una jodida casualidad, como si el destino se empeñara en burlarse de él.

Ese cretino era un supergustador. Al fin y al cabo no era algo tan raro; el viejo le contó, en una ocasión, que un cuarto de la población mundial lo eran, muchos de ellos sin saberlo. Por su capacidad fuera de lo común para detectar sabores y por el hecho de que los notaban con mucha más intensidad que las personas con una lengua normal, estas personas eran muy apreciadas en el ámbito culinario. Ejercían de catadores para las cocinas de todo el mundo, y los más grandes podían llegar a convertirse en someliers para los restaurantes más exquisitos. La diferencia estaba en el número de papilas gustativas.

Lo descubrió un dia, cómo no, de casualidad. Había estado preparando toneladas de comida para que el capitán se estuviera quietecito y callado hasta la hora de comer. Al verle bebiendo en la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza recostada en su brazo y los párpados a medio cerrar, decidió preparar algo también para él. No le costaba nada, y además no quería que se echara a dormir la mona en **su** cocina.

Cuando le plantó el plato delante de sus narices ya supo que algo no andaba bien. Se lo decía la mandíbula desencajada del marimo. Era tofu con salsa de soja, pero el lo miraba como si se tratara de un monstruo. Cuando le preguntó si ocurría algo malo, él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Se acercó el plató y pinchó uno de los cuadrados de tofu con un palillo, para luego sostenerlo en alto frente a sus ojos, perforándolo con ellos, como si intentara descubrir los secretos de una receta tan sencilla como aquella.

Decidió ignorarlo con el pensamiento en mente de que el primer oficial se parecía cada día más a su capitán. Continuó vigilando el fuego y las ollas. Aún así, la curiosidad pudo con él, y se giró disimuladamente, fingiendo estar buscando algún utensilio en la mesa abarrotada.

Al instante el espadachín se llevó el taco a la boca. Fue cuestión de segundos: su cara pasó de una desternillante mueca de amargura a una expresión neutra claramente fingida. En ese momento se aguanto una carcajada y no dijo nada para no incomodarle.

Tras este episodio empezó a fijarse mucho más en él. Más de lo normal. Anotó mentalmente la comida que le gustaba y la que no, y para ello tuvo que aprender a leer con precisión las expresiones de su cara. Había decidido convertirlo en conejillo de indias en sus experimentos culinarios.

Pronto dejó de fijarse en su cara, y pasó a observar sus gestos, el tamaño de sus sonrisas, la dirección de sus miradas, el brillo o apaivagamiento en sus ojos, sus estados de ánimo...Intentaba justificarlo con el argumento de que era su conejillo de indias, pero no lo veía nada claro. Empezaba a sospechar.

Cuando empezó a observar aquellas partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban por debajo de la cintura, aquello se volvió injustificable. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Los hechos estaban ahí, y no se podían negar. Lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, era el por qué.

Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó unas toallas limpias. Después de la ducha lo envolverían a él...Con ese pensamiento un intenso rojo embadurnó sus mejillas. ¡Tenía que tranquilizarse, no excitarse más!

Tosió un poco y se acercó al pomo de la puerta. Dio vueltas a la llave, y con cada una, su respiración se acceleraba. Hasta que el "clic" de la cerradura le indicó que ya estaba abierta. Pero antes de salir debía mentalizarse. Tomó el pomo entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y lo apretó fuerte.

Todo iba a salir bien. No ocurriría nada. Tan sólo se trataba de ayudarlo si tenía problemas. No iba a perder su capacidad de autocontrol. No iba a permitirse perder frente a él.

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Abrió la puerta y se encaminó al baño, sosteniendo las toallas planas, como si se trataran de una bandeja.

Allí estaba. Completamente desnudo, los brazos colgando por los lados de la bañera humeante llena de escuma burbujeante. El agua le cubría hasta los pezones, y un poco más arriba, una boca abierta se llenaba de vapor de agua que era exhalado segundos más tarde, creando ondas concéntricas en la superfície. Se había quedado dormido.

Ante esa visión mística, tremendamente cautivadora, todos los mantras que había estado repitiendo entre dientes se esfumaron. Se acercó despacio, para evitar despertarle. Las toallas habían quedado olvidadas sobre el salpicadero, la puerta estaba cerrada. Era su oportunidad.

Se arrodilló junto al durmiente. No iba a poder resistir mucho más. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para acercarse más a él, para que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla, para que pudiera hundirse en su aroma a jabón, a dulce y a amargo. Aquello fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Finalmente, anuló cualquier distancia entre sus labios.

Sonrió. No se había equivocado. Sabía a sake.

--

Woah! El cocinero perdió los papeles! Jujuju...qué pasará, qué pasará...lalaralara...

_Torishira:_ muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo! Me sigues por todas partes! La verdad es que no escribo en ningún otro lugar que aquí o en amor yaoi, no conozco nada más...Tampoco me he movido mucho por aquí últimamente, hasta que empecé a escribir este. Espero que te haya gustado, y que te siga gustando lo que está por venir! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

¡Güenas

¡Güenas! Demasiado tiempo, lo sé. Mucho trabajo, poca diversión. Es lo que toca a finales de curso, y todos lo sabemos, ¿para qué engañarse? Intentaré escribir más a menudo, lo prometo, pero no prometo que pueda publicar pronto...Aún así, espero que no os canséis, ¡porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

¡Espero que os guste!

--

Arrugó la frente y torció los labios en una mueca. Algo húmedo había recorrido toda aquella extensión que el vapor de agua había dejado completamente seca y agrietada, y ahora, al contacto con el ambiente, sus labios le contagiaban una molesta sensación de frío general. Además los notaba hinchados, y seguramente estarían rojos si pudiera verlos, como si algo hubiera tirado de ellos. ¿Algo había tirado de ellos? ¿Qué podía haber tirado de ellos? Por lo que recordaba estaba en la bañera, y se sabía el hombre más feliz en el barco (después de su capitán), y luego…luego debió dormirse.

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltado, al recordar dónde se encontraba, salpicando ligeramente las paredes y las baldosas del suelo con el ajetreo. La somnolencia le abandonó en unos segundos, justo cuando notó el humo gris que flotaba en elegantes volutas por encima de su cabeza. Alguien manipulaba envases de plástico a su espalda, que hacían un ruido seco al chocar y removerse el líquido cremoso que llevaban dentro. Sosteniéndose en los resbaladizos bordes de la bañera, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando ver, aunque fuera del revés, qué mantenía tan ocupada a esa chimenea. El cocinero se inclinaba de rodillas delante de diversos productos de higiene personal. Al levantarse llevaba en una mano un gel para el cuerpo de tamaño industrial y aquella botellita que Chopper le había dado, y en la otra un cazo de los suyos.

Sin darle tiempo a reprochar o a preguntarle por sus intenciones, unos largos dedos se infiltraron en su nuca y levantaron su cabeza, mientras otros largos dedos sostenían el cazo lleno hasta el tope a la altura de su cabeza, preparados para verter el contenido. Fue visto y no visto, y al segundo siguiente bufaba y sacudía la cabeza como un perro mojado. Incluso ladraba como uno.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ahogarme? ¡Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus jueguecitos, ero-cook! ¡Te juro que como te coja…!

Pero aquellos largos dedos se habían empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Ahora taponaban cualquier palabra que intentara salir de su boca, presionando con firmeza contra sus labios. Se apartó bruscamente. Y el cocinero se reía, altivo y arrogante como nunca, mirándole desde las alturas como el orgulloso príncipe de los idiotas que era. Pero el príncipe de los idiotas nunca había tenido un semblante tan serio como aquel. De pronto, algo volvió a tirar de su nuca y sintió un chorro frío de una substancia pegajosa cayendo sobre su cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero pronto pasó. En su lugar, diez largos dedos se movían arriba y abajo, abriendo amplias sendas circulares entre su pelo.

-Pero…

-Cállate y relájate, capullo.

Las caricias se hicieron más insistentes y duras, rascando y hurgando a conciencia en todos los lugares. Cada vez entendía menos…pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Había descubierto en el cocinero un talento innato para los masajes capilares. Lentamente, mecido por los suaves movimientos de su cabeza, fue cerrando los párpados. Las manos firmes se encresparon y ralentizaron ligeramente, pero no se detuvieron. Supuso que sería por la presión que estaba aplicando. Se lo agradecía. Finalmente, cualquier retazo de realidad se perdió entre la espuma que caía en pesadas cascadas desde los flancos. Su cabeza se fue inclinando hasta reclinarse contra la pared. Las manos se detuvieron, fueron izadas y luego volvieron para dejar un paño húmedo y frío sobre su frente. Casi había olvidado que tenía fiebre.

Las rudas caricias fueron reanudadas. Notaba los párpados pesados de nuevo, estaba durmiendo más de lo normal en él. Y aunque estaba comprobado que no conocía a ese hombre, prefería confiar en él.

--

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a Zoro, Chopper? ¿Cuando va a curarse? ¿Si le cantáramos una canción no se curaría más rápido? ¿Y por qué no puedo ir? ¡No es justo, soy el capitán, exijo ver a mi primer oficial! ¡Zorooo, Zorooo!

Mientras la tripulación masculina, excepto el enfermo y el cocinero (que llevaba bastante tiempo desaparecido), intentaba mantener a Luffy en la cocina tirando de sus piernas y su ropa, el capitán se aferraba como un náufrago al marco de la puerta interior, intentando que al menos su torso llegara a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Oi, Luffy, escucha lo que te dicen y no molestes! Intento descifrar este mapa para conseguir el teso…¡para que no nos perdamos! –una risilla nerviosa acompañó sus explicaciones, aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie en aquel barco con suficiente sesera la creía a esas alturas. Sus últimos recursos eran siempre Sanji y el capitán. A falta de uno…

-Luffy, ven aquí. Tengo algo más interesante que la enfermedad de ese baka. ¡Una nueva aventura escondida en este mapa! ¿Qué me dices? –se cruzó de piernas, descansando la cabeza en su mentón y los codos sobre la mesa, mientras sonreía maliciosa. Aquella táctica nunca fallaba.

-Sugooooi!!

Efectivamente, al oír las palabras **interesante **y **aventura** en una sola frase, el capitán dio media vuelta y un tremendo salto de mono para aterrizar justo encima de la improvisada mesa de trabajo de la pelirroja, derramando el tintero, esparciendo las hojas y causando el caos y la destrucción. Finalmente, se empotró contra la pared. Había quedado plano como una tabla de planchar. Al despegarse, su clara risa inundó el ambiente, sacando del trance a los boquiabiertos presentes.

-Luffy… -una venita cada vez más enorme sobresalía de la antes serena frente de la navegante. Aquella noche alguien cometería un asesinato.

-Capitán-san, mira esto. –le llamó la morena, desplegando el empapado trozo de papel entre sus manos en un intento de descifrar los vocablos rojos por debajo de la capa de tinta. –Parece un acertijo. –les llegó su voz calmada.

-¿A ver, a ver? –exigió estirando sus brazos de goma al estar atorado su torso en la pared contra la que Nami le acababa de lanzar violentamente. La morena se giró y le tendió el mapa, divertida por el caos reinante en la sala.

_Viví más intensamente que cualquiera de ellos_

_Y a cambio morí de mil maneras distintas._

_No tengo nombre, ni edad, ni sexo_

_Ni puedo entender su hambre y su sed._

_Todo está en continuo movimiento, _

_Panta rei, eterno retorno, _

_nada cambia, todo se reajusta_

_Nombres distintos para una misma sentencia_

_Olvídate de vivir y me encontrarás._

Tras leer aquel amasijo de letras desperdigadas sobre el papel, el capitán se sujetó la cabeza con una mano. Se había mareado un poco con tanto sin sentido. Extendiendo su brazo devolvió el papel a Robin y se desplomó en una silla, demasiado agotado para pronunciar palabra. Al ver aquella reacción de su capitán todos se interesaron por saber qué estaba escrito en aquel curioso mapa. La morena lo repitió, pausadamente, para que todo el mundo la siguiera. Parecía realmente difícil de resolver, y todos opinaron lo mismo que ella, a juzgar por sus expresiones de incredulidad.

-Si esto es realmente un acertijo, es de los más complejos que he tenido oportunidad de resolver. Al parecer su autor se niega rotundamente a que encontremos lo que nos esconde. –sonrió, enigmática, esperando la decisión de su capitán, hasta ahora fuera de combate.

-Pues nosotros lo encontraremos. ¡Y nos llevaremos el tesoro! –añadió, alzando el puño, con aquella fiereza en sus ojos, y la determinación en su frente que tanto le gustaban. Aquel hombrecito era tan previsible cuando comprendías su imprevisibilidad...

-¡Yosh! –añadieron los demás, ante los ojos estupefactos de la pelirroja, a quién había facilitado las cosas, convenciendo rápidamente a la tripulación. Por la mirada de agradecimiento que le dedicó la chica, había valido la pena.

-Pero antes...¡a cenar! –todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo ante la despreocupación del capitán, aunque ninguno opuso resistencia. Se morían de hambre.

-¡Sanjiiiiiiiiii! ¡Carneeeeeeeeeee!

--

Dormía con cara de estúpido, la boca abierta y un poco de baba deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios. Aunque se sentía irritado por el hecho de no saber o no poder controlarse del todo delante del espadachín, no podía ni quería evitar la carcajada que en esos instantes apremiaba por escapar de su cuerpo.

Se cubrió la boca, camuflando los sonidos que intentaban colarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba enjabonando la cara con champú anti-garrapatas. Por suerte no había nadie cerca que pudiera haberse dado cuenta. Tomando una toalla del montón que había almacenado en uno de los tocadores, se dirigió hacia el espejo. Al verse reflejado sonrió: el parecido con Papá Noel era inmejorable. Se echó agua y se secó. Aún estando ya seca la piel , siguió fregándose el mentón y las mejillas. Era tan suave al tacto y olía tan bien...Era por el suavizante aquel que solía comprar para Nami-swan. –"¡El mejor perfume para la flor de fragancia más dulce!" –le había dicho, o más bien canturreado, al entregárselo como si se tratara de un presente para reyes. –"¡Nami-swan, mellorine...!" –La pelirroja no le había apartado a un lado ni ignorado aquella vez.

Suspiró. Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada cansada pero dura. Le reprochaba no saber estar a la altura de la situación. –"Todo sería mucho más fácil si fuera una mujer..." –le recordó y se recordó a sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros. –"Y si fuera, y si dejara de ser...toda esta verborrea me suena...¡será porque es la misma canción de siempre!"

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Estaba harto. Hasta su reflejo se atrevía a meterse con él. ¿Dónde estaba aquel Sanji seductor, elegante, arrojado, hombre de mundo...? ¿Por qué tanto titubeo? Sentía aquella misma indecisión que sintió en el _Baratie_, cuando Luffy le medio arrastró para que se fuera a vivir aventuras con ellos. Sabía exactamente que le estaba intentando decir aquella angustia que le carcomía por dentro, aquella sensación de estar flotando antes de caer por un acantilado:

-"Afróntalo, se acabó la comodidad. Es hora de cambiar, esto necesita una reforma urgente". –Pero aún se resistía; ningún cambio había estado tan decisivo y delicado como aquel. Implicaba aceptar que no se conocía a sí mismo, ni tan sólo un poco. Implicaba dejar de lado su orgullo y empezar a razonar sin complejos ni ataduras mentales. Era demasiado difícil...

Le miró de reojo a través del espejo. A sus espaldas, el causante de todo aquel embrollo dormía plácidamente sin la menor preocupación. Nada ensombrecía aquel rostro, excepto quizá aquellos sueños infantiles sesgados, que tanto daño y tanto bien le habían hecho, a partes iguales. Se acercó como un gato, sigiloso. Retiró la compresa ahora más tíbia y más ligera, y acarició con la yema de los dedos la frente perlada, trazando la línea recta que formaba su nariz, y que desembocaba en las carnosas protuberancias que, hacía quizá poco menos de un cuarto de hora, había tenido atrapadas entre las suyas propias.

Qué locura. Aquel había sido un acto más típico de Luffy que de él. Las maneras del capitán habían empezado a calar en su comportamiento. Aunque, a decir verdad, aquella locura había sido más emocionante y más real que todos los días que había pasado con la tripulación juntos.

-La vida es injusta...-murmuró para sí, plantando una de sus manos en el hombro del espadachín mientras empezaba a zarandearlo con suavidad.

Al menos tendría el placer de contemplar como la expresión de idiotez se transformaba lentamente en una más madura y reflexiva a medida que los ojos parpadeaban, se ensanchaban, y se acostumbraban a la luz, y a medida que el cuerpo entumecido volvía a la vida. Se dio la vuelta para tirar de las toallas del salpicadero y entregárselas al bello durmiente, pero unas pocas palabras le detuvieron de improviso.

-¿Por qué es injusta?

Aunque soñolienta, aquella voz no estaba jugando. ¿Qué debía responderle? Necesitaba una buena mentira, una improvisación, una excusa...justo en el momento en que había decidido no mentir más.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se estaba impacientando, él, siempre tan paciente.

Tragó saliva, haciendo demasiado ruido. Si se giraba iba a notar su nerviosismo, si se giraba aquellos ojos le perforarían en busca de una explicación lógica, si se giraba...Aspiró con fervor una última calada de su tabaco antes de apagarlo contra la suela del zapato y guardarlo en su pitillera. Respiró hondo y tomó impulso. Era ahora o nunca, o eso quería creer...

-Sanji, ¡¡Carneeeeeeeeeee!!

Una mancha roja y azul entró de un salto en la habitación disipando todo el vapor a su paso y a su vez, cualquier rastro de una solución a su problema.

-Enseguida preparo la cena, Luffy.

Pero aquellos ojos acusadores y las preguntas suspendidas en el aire no los iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. Una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación le bastó para saber que el espadachín tampoco los olvidaría.

--

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Dadme vuestra opinión! ¡Se acepta crítica constructiva (y destructiva, pero sólo un poquito). ¡Nos vemos-leemos! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué tal se lleva el estrés? Como podéis comprobar yo lo llevo bien, entre otras cosas porque aún no me he enfrentado a él...¡Bah! ya estudiaré...tengo un montón de tiempo...¿verdad?

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 6. Esta vez es bastante más largo de lo habitual, creo. En compensación por la espera. Seguiremos viéndolo todo desde el pensamiento de Sanji, y Zoro ya intervendrá en el siguiente...o se verá forzado a intervenir...o.o

Z Eso me suena a muerte asegurada de la autora de esta birria de historia...¿no te parece, ero-cook?

S Elemental, mi querido Watson. Disfruta del poco tiempo de vida que te queda, guapita...

Sug. ¡Bueno! ¡Pero al menos estáis trabajando en equipo! Como en aquellos episodios del Davy Back Fight...ah, cuanto yaoi podría hacer yo con ese material...jujuju (babas)

--

El sonido del aceite que crepitaba en la paella era lo único que molestaba al silencio de la ahora vacía y por ello enorme cocina. Cuando les había dejado, tras tomar un poco de aire fresco, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop se entretenían escuchando la última de las fantásticas invenciones del tercero. Esta vez se trataba de una aventura entre caimanes en las maravillosas islas tropicales del _South blue_. Parecía ser especialmente interesante, porque desde entonces no había oído ni un solo grito de su adorable pelirroja, ni el jaleo habitual de aquellas horas antes de la cena. Demasiada tranquilidad.

¿Y sus chicas? Robin dormitaba en el puesto de vigilancia (quizá le subiría un poco de café a su morenaza) y su increíble pelirroja se había encerrado en su "despacho", dándoles órdenes expresas y claras de no interrumpirla bajo ningún concepto. El nuevo mapa que consiguió extorsionando, con maestría impecable y con su gracia natural, al dueño de la taberna en la última isla había resultado ser auténtico, y daría su jugo pronto, cuando lograra descifrarlo.

-Maldito pervertido... –por más que intentase hacerla desaparecer, la imagen del peliverde desnudo y a su merced volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza calenturienta. ¿Por qué no se curaba de una maldita vez? Vale, sólo había pasado un miserable día pero...¿a caso no era suficiente para un resistente hombre de las cavernas como él? ¿Y cuánto iba a tardar Chopper a encontrar el remedio?

Arrugó la cajita de tabaco vacía, y no contento con ello la tiró al suelo y la pisoteó, descargando una mínima parte de su ira. ¡Argh, no era suficiente! Necesitaba una pelea, una pelea contra él, y darse cuenta de ello no hacía más que incrementar su frustración.

¿Qué debería hacer la próxima vez que le viese? ¿Fingir normalidad, evitar sus ojos y sonreír o poner cara de circunstancias? ¿Qué haría él? A estas alturas lo más lógico sería que quisiera explicaciones. Pero...¿había sido lo suficientemente obvio? Habría notado algo el marimo?

No, claro que no. La empatia no era su fuerte. Una persona debía llamarle primero la atención al capitán para que él se fijase, y cuando se fijaba era solamente en aquello relativo al honor, el coraje, la dignidad y la fidelidad a las promesas del pasado. Otras emociones pasaban inadvertidas o eran mal interpretadas por el espadachín. Y aquello sería exactamente lo que sucedería. Aunque quizá estaba siendo un poco injusto con él. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía haber debajo de aquella frente tan ancha.

Sonrió ligeramente, moviéndose por la cocina con destreza, casi como si flotara. El café ya estaba listo, bien molido y chafado contra la cafetera, y el agua empezaba a hervir. Encendió otro cigarrillo y se recostó en la encimera. ¡Ah, pero había olvidado la cena! Los filetes volaron de la paella al plato justo antes de que se chamuscaran, costándole algunas salpicaduras, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. No por nada había trabajado en la cocina durante toda su vida, o al menos desde que podía recordar.

Los tapó para que no se enfriaran y salió a cubierta. Desabrochó el último botón de la camisa, dejando que la noche le aliviase. Sosteniendo con una mano la cafetera y la taza, atrapado entre sus dientes el perenne cigarrillo, subió hasta lo alto del palo mayor, donde su preciosa arqueóloga se encontraba recostada. Le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando de lado el pesado libro que sostenía entre sus muslos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, cook-san?

-¡Oh, Robin-chwan, mellorine...! Te he preparado tu néctar favorito, la bebida de la gente culta e interesante, exactamente como tú, mi hermosa flor de la noche. Auque también es la bebida de los aficionados a las "páginas para señoritas poco pudorosas", que la necesitan después de sus largas noches de entretenimiento y...bueno, ya me entiendes... –soltó, rascándose la cabeza, provocándole a la mujer una de aquellas dulces carcajadas que tanto le gustaba oír.

-Tu sentido del humor es realmente especial, cook-san. –sus ojos brillantes le sonreían por encima de la taza de café. –Pero aún no me has respondido, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –repitió, juguetona.

-No comprendo, Robin-chwan...

-Bien, es la hora de la cena, y me traes café. Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

-Bueno...yo pensé... –Tenía razón. No había pensado en la hora que era, ni en que dentro de poco cenarían, así que el café estaba fuera de lugar, incluso podría sentarle mal a su chica.

-¡Oh, mi preciosa e inteligente arqueóloga, cuanto lo siento! Realmente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente... –se regañó, dándose una palmada en la frente. –¡Baka, baka! ¿Qué querrías que te trajera en compensación? Nos quedan...cervezas. No, la cerveza es bebida para trogloditas como ese cabeza de lechuga...¡Vino! ¿Qué tal un poco de vino? –le sonrió con corazoncitos en los ojos, expectante.

-Estoy bien, cocinero-san. No quiero nada.

-¿De verdad? –puso cara de pena.

-Hmm...a decir verdad, sí que querría una cosa.

-Dime mi dama oscura, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Su misteriosa nakama clavó sus ojos en los suyos propios, sin perder aquella traviesa sonrisa. Le recordaba a un gato salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Hablando de espadachín-san...

Tragó saliva. Hasta ahora había sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Ella lo sabía todo, era imposible ocultarle nada.

-¿Sí...?

-¿Qué tal se encuentra? –la sonrisa se ensanchó. ¡Que perversamente adorable! Quería hacerle sufrir.

-¿Ese estúpido? ¡Perfectamente! Nadie diría que está enfermo... –sin querer, la expresión teatral de enfado se transformó más bien en una de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, cook-san?

-¿A mí? Nada de nada, yo sólo...

-¿Sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo, verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué dices eso, mi adorable...

-¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que se te come por dentro? –su voz permanecía impasible, y esa sonrisa no había desaparecido... ¡Qué pedazo de mujer...!

-Yo...yo no...

-¿Te rindes? –le guiñó un ojo.

Suspiró. Le había desarmado con extrema facilidad. ¿Debía contárselo todo? Sí, quizá sería lo mejor. Ella lo entendería...

Con delicadeza, colocó la cafetera en el suelo y se recostó contra el cubilete de madera, imitando la postura de la arqueóloga. Prendió de nuevo el cigarrillo, que llevaba largo tiempo apagado, colgando de su labio inferior.

-No es necesario que digas nada, lo sé. –la sonrisa se había vuelto maternal. -¿Cuánto hace?

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el clamor de las olas antes de responder.

-Un mes, quizá más.

-¿Tanto? –los ojos de la morena se abrieron más de la cuenta.

-Sí... –le sonrió, apesadumbrado.

-¿Y cuando va a saber algo el principal implicado?

¿Cuándo? No se lo había planteado...Podía pasar un día, como podían pasar meses, o años. Con un poco de suerte...

-No lo sé... –respondió, sincero, exhalando una gran calada mientras contemplaba el cielo despejado. La morena también había cerrado los ojos, esperando quizá alguna respuesta más clara, o quizá meditando la mejor respuesta.

-Cocinero-san, deberías decírselo. Ahora. No esperes más.

-¿Ahora? –inquirió, irónico.

-Ahora.

Un silencio tenso se extendió entre los dos.

-Espadachín-san no es ningún niño, aunque a veces parezca un niño rebelde. –le sonrió, cómplice. –Comprenderá lo que tengas que decirle, aunque al principio le cueste asimilarlo.

No tenía palabras para responder a aquello.

-Ambos habéis vivido mucho, y os comprendéis muy bien, aunque también disimuláis muy bien esta comprensión mutua.

-Que observadora, Robin-chwan. No sabía que nos conocieras tanto...

-Lo importante es que esto no se interponga entre vosotros, ¿sí?

-Pero...

-Y con un poco de suerte, puede que él te corresponda, ¿quién sabe? No pocas veces le he visto observarte desde la retaguardia. Estáis ambos muy atentos a lo que hace el otro.

¿Era aquello cierto o sólo intentaba darle ánimos?

-No te miento. Confía en mis dotes de observación. –le sonrió, divertida, y le sonrió también él, agradecido.

-Te agradezco tus palabras, Robin-chwan, creo que me siento más seguro. –mintió.

-Hmm...está bien, pero recuerda que puedes decirme la verdad.

Maldita sea...¡Estaba en todo! No había forma de pillarla.

-Por cierto...

-¿Hn?

-¿No estabas preparando la cena?

-¡La cena! ¡Se va a enfriar! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Robin-chwan?

Dicho esto, saltó y aterrizó como un felino en cubierta, causando un gran estrépito, para luego correr como un desesperado hacia la cocina. Se apoyó unos segundos contra la mesa para recuperar el aire, y gritó:

-¡La cena está lista!

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, Luffy se había apoderado de un cuchillo y un tenedor y aporreaba con ellos la mesa al compás de "¡La cena, la cena!". Unas milésimas de segundo más tarde eran tres los que aporreaban la mesa, esta vez al compás de "¡Comida, comida!".

-Ya va, ya va...Bestias salvajes, carroñeros...

Empezó a colocar los platos. Sirvió el arroz, las gambas fritas, un poco de sushi, la carne para el capitán...Uno a uno fueron llegando. La navegante se restregaba los ojos con cara de sueño, y Robin-chwan llegó la último. Notó sus ojos en su nuca cuando intentaba alcanzas los vasos. ¿Quién los abría metido tan al fondo del armario?

De pronto notó más que unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Sintió el vaho caliente de una respiración, y una mano morena se posó ante sus ojos, alcanzando esos vasos a los que él no llegaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco y no fue capaz de moverse, incluso después de que la mano hubiera desaparecido siguió ahí, los brazos colgando a los costados, con la puerta del armario abierta frente a él. ¡Tenía que recuperar la compostura!

-¡Marimo! ¡Me valgo perfectamente yo sólo para alcanzar unos simples vasos! –gritó, señalándole.

-¿De verdad? No me lo pareció...

-¡Maldita ensalada andante! ¡No voy a permitir que me menosprecies delante de Nami-swan y Robin-chwan!

El muy idiota sonreía, concentrado en su plato, y de pronto comprendió. Debía haberse sentido como un inútil aquel día, con él deambulando por la habitación, llevándole la comida, acompañándole al baño, ¡e incluso ayudándole a lavarse! Enrojeció. Quizá aquello había sido excesivo para el espadachín.

Al ir a sentarse, cabizbajo, todos le observaron extrañados. Aquello que debería haber desembocado en pelea se había esfumado. Pero el espadachín ya no le miraba. Devoraba la comida con plato y todo antes de que Luffy se lo arrebatara. Se estaba saltando "la dieta del enfermo", pero decidió ignorarle, como también había ignorado las miradas de sus compañeros. Especialmente la de la morena.

-Yf fifme, Fofer, ¿haf defubierdo yaf que le fafa a Foro? (Traduc.Y dime, Chopper, ¿has descubierto ya que le pasa a Zoro?).

-No hables con la boca llena, idiota. –la pelirroja le dio un capón.

-Sí, ya sé qué le pasa. Le di el remedio más efectivo que he podido fabricar, pero no contaba con mucho material para trabajar.

-¿Y qué es lo que le pasa? –pidió Ussop, temeroso, apartándose del aludido, por lo que se ganó una mirada heladora.

-Tifus. Antes era una enfermedad muy común entre marineros. Pero no es peligrosa, aunque me temo que no logré controlarla a tiempo. –sonrió entristecido. –Tendrás fiebre durante algunos días más, y puede que te salgan manchas rojas en el pecho, pero si te lees mi "libro del enfermo" y sigues los consejos no habrá ningún problema. –el renito sonrió feliz, hasta que descubrió que el capitán había aprovechado su explicación para robarle su comida. El último de los magníficos filetes bailaba en su tenedor, a punto de ser devorado, así que decidió saltar para evitarlo.

-¡Nooo!

Ussop aprovechó el revuelo para levantar la camiseta de Zoro y comprobar si, efectivamente, había machas rojas, ganándose un buen capón por parte del afectado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Comprobación de rutina! ¡No quiero ponerme enfermo! ¿Quién defendería el barco de los maleantes si el gran lobo de mar Ussop no estuviera?

Las voces se elevaron por encima del nivel soportable, así que la pelirroja, con ojeras pero sin haber perdido una pizca de su adorable carácter, les dio un buen capón a todos, excepto a él, que seguía ensimismado sin haber probado bocado.

-Pero yo pensaba que el tifus era transmitido a los humanos a través de las ratas y por falta de higiene. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto, doctor-san?

Todos callaron de golpe ante las palabras de la morena, y centraron toda su atención en Zoro, quién miró a su retaguardia por si había algo de interés allí, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al descubrir que le miraban a él.

-¿Qué estáis insinuando? ¡Yo me lavo todos los días sin excepción!

Pero antes de que acabara de explicarse una nueva oleada de voces opinaba sobre su higiene personal. Escuchó algún comentario sobre lo genial que sería poder comunicarse con las ratas y adiestrar a una para que trabajara gratis. La conclusión fue que el peliverde podría hacer de intermediario entre ambas especies.

-¿Pero estáis tontos o qué? ¡Yo no estuve en contacto con ninguna rata ni bichejo parecido, y mucho menos hablé con una de ellas!

La discusión siguió, a pesar de los intentos del enfermo por lograr atrapar a su capitán, hasta que se sintió mareado y, disimuladamente, volvió a ocupar su sitio en la mesa.

Finalmente, Luffy le consultó a su artillero dónde podría haber ratas en el barco.

-Hmm…En el almacén quizá. Pero no creo. Nami nos obliga a tenerlo siempre limpio.

El chico no había acabado de escuchar las últimas palabras porque ya estaba corriendo hacia allí. Al verlo, el renito se limpió el morro con una servilleta y saltó de la silla, pero recordó que tenía que mantener su imagen de doctor cualificado, de manera que se fue caminando sin prisas y con elegancia hacia donde había ido Luffy. Ussop se retiró también, cuando recordó repentinamente que había olvidado sus herramientas en el almacén.

Una furtiva mirada le bastó para predecir las intenciones de la arqueóloga. Le suplicó en silencio, pero ella hizo caso omiso, pidiéndole que tuviera confianza. A cámara lenta, vio como se abría la boca de la morena, como era cubierta por su mano y se acercaba al oído de la pelirroja. ¿Se lo estaría contando todo? No, ese no era el estilo de Robin-chwan.

Vio como ambas se retiraban. La pelirroja ni siquiera le miró antes de salir, por lo que dedujo que podía estar tranquilo. La cabeza de la morena desapareció tras ella por el pasillo, con un guiño de ojos y la estela de su suave perfume.

Redirigió la mirada a sus filetes fríos y casi intactos. ¡Él dejándose comida en el plato! ¡Increíble! –"Esto tiene que acabar, por las buenas o por las malas".

Levantó la cabeza, forzando su voluntad a encarar de una buena vez a la figura que apuraba su copita de sake en la otra punta de la mesa.

-¿Tomaste tu medicación, debilucho marimo?

En lugar de un "sí" obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

-¿Entonces por qué vuelves a medicarte?

-Muy gracioso, cejas-pregunta.

El tono del espadachín no llevaba malicia, ni rabia, tan sólo cansancio.

Se sirvió una segunda copa, y llenó otra más. Deslizándola por al superficie de la mesa, se la plantó delante, todo ello sin mirarle y sin seguir de beber. Olisqueó el brebaje sin demasiado deleite, y tragó el contenido sin respirar. No estaba mal, quizá un poco fuerte.

Se levantó de la mesa y dio unos pasos, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Pasó por su lado arrastrando los pies y se quedó parado justo frente a la puerta de la cocina. Eso debería haber atraído su atención.

Espió por la ventana redonda. No había moros en la costa, es decir, en cubierta. Espió luego por encima del hombro. Todo listo. Por último abrió la puerta de la cocina y dejó que el viento se colara en la sala. El guerrero levantó la pesada cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita? –le miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa ladeada que dejaba entrever claramente sus intenciones.

El espadachín apuró la última de las copas y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que se levantaba, un poco brusco dado su estado. No había tardado mucho en emborracharse esta vez.

Apoyadas en la pared, junto a la colección de vinos de importación, descansaban sus más preciados tesoros a juzgar por la expresión aniñada en su cara. Tomó a _Wadou Ichimonji_. El sonido del metal al acariciar la funda le provocó una intensa descarga de anticipación.

Con las tres espadas en posición, colgando de su cinto, y sus tres pendientes tintineando en su oreja, el espadachín parecía otra persona. Una mucho más peligrosa.

Con esa misma sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes, finalmente salió a su encuentro.

-Pensaba que nunca me lo propondrías…

--

Imaginad...Zoro ebrio, Sanji desesperado por unas pocas atenciones...sumado, ¿qué tenemos? ¿yaoi en el próximo capi? Tengo la sensación de que como no aparezca el yaoi en el próximo capi voy a morir de una forma un tanto cruel...por otro lado, si aparece, estos dos me van a matar... ¡Estoy en una encrucijada!

A todas aquellos/as que tenéis la paciencia suficiente para seguir leyéndome...Muchísimas gracias! Sobretodo a los/las que dejáis reviews, alimento de todo buen fanwriter.

Torishira No pude responderte antes, porque tus mensajes son anónimos y no tengo ninguna dirección a la que enviarte nada, pero la respuesta es que sí, mujer, que puedes estar tranquila n.n Sanji va a ser seme, aunque por ahora parezca que todo lo que hace o dice es más propio de un uke. Quiero romper con el modelo seme/uke establecido. No sé si lo conseguiré...

Maryam-chwan, kotori-sensei, Mellorine...y todos los que me leeis...¿qué haría yo si no me dijerais nada? Me sumiría en la depresión, fijo. Así que...muchas gracias, adoro que os guste mi historia, que la encontréis descriptiva y que sigáis la trama con tanto detalle. Nos vemos-leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero que salga pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

hey! ¡cuánto tiempo! podría daros mil excusas pero no lo haré. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capi! Disfrutadlo! (lemon inside)

p.d.: primera parte son pensamientos de sanji, el resto del capítulo pensará zoro!

--

-Ponerse a luchar sin una discusión previa se me hace un poco…raro

-Ponerse a luchar sin una discusión previa se me hace un poco…raro. –comentó el peliverde, rascándose una oreja.

Tenía razón. Y él tenía un buen tema de discusión… Pero aún era pronto para mostrar esa carta. Ahora lo único que quería era una pelea para deshacerse de esa sensación de falta de aire. Después…después ya se vería.

-Bueno…te llamé señorita, y te saqué a bailar. ¿No te parece un buen motivo para discutir?

El espadachín le mostró los dientes en una mueca indefinida. Bien podía ser emoción contenida, bien condescendencia ante sus constantes provocaciones. Algo así como: "Hey, eso no es suficiente para sacarme de quicio. Esfuérzate un poco más".

El cocinero levantó sus brazos, con las palmas de la mano extendidas delante de la cara, y se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer inocente.

-Te toca a ti. Yo ya me empleé a fondo en sacarte de quicio durante el día.

La cara del espadachín se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de leer por momentos. Se había puesto ese apestoso pañuelo suyo en la cabeza, y le cubría los ojos de forma estratégica.

-Es cierto…-levantó una mirada fría que chocó con la suya. Ese tono de voz, entre la amenaza y el orgullo herido, le había sorprendido. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio de repente? No recordaba haber hecho nada malo…Al menos durante los últimos cinco minutos.

-Y ya me contuve bastante durante el día. No esperarás que lo haga ahora, que estamos solos…

-¿Cómo? –¿qué demonios era ese tono? Sentía el mismo radar contra el peligro que se activó cuando hablaba con Robin-chan, esa misma noche. ¿Por qué de repente el cabeza de alga parecía saber más que él mismo?

El espadachín dio un paso hacia él. Luego otro. Y todo sin levantar los ojos del suelo, de modo que siguieran cubiertos por ese estúpido trozo de tela. ¿Para qué tanto teatro? Se hubiera reído con ganas de toda esa divertida actuación si eso no fuera con él. Pero estaba claro que el humor de su compañero tenía algo que ver con él.

No iba a dar ninguno paso atrás. La solución a sus problemas estaba demasiado cerca. Era el momento de hablar de una jodida vez. Y todo se arreglaría…Robin-chwan nunca se equivocaba.

--

Entonces…no se lo había imaginado. Era real. Cuando despertó en la bañera no acababa de creérselo. Con el paso de las horas no había dejado de ser increíble.

Sanji, el mujeriego. Sanji, el amante de las mujeres. Sanji, el esclavo voluntario de las mujeres. Mr. Prince, el calzonazos…¡Sanji le había besado!

Le había dado vueltas toda la tarde, pero las acciones de ese idiota no hacían más que confirmar las teorías que intentaba negar y que no habían dejado de formarse en su cabeza. Pero nada…Ahora todo encajaba. Cada maldita mirada, ademán, frase bien o malintencionada, cada cigarrillo apagado a medio fumar…

Recorrió la figura que tenía delante de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en los labios, y aquello le valió un calor intenso en las mejillas, y una sensación electrizante en los dedos que sostenían la empuñadura de _Wadou_.

Sentía vergüenza…¿Pero por qué? ¿Quizá por qué nadie nunca, nunca, le había hecho "eso"? Quizá…Pero lo que más le oprimía era la certeza de haber sido traicionado, de alguna forma. Sanji no era quién aparentaba ser. Su compañero había estado jugando a un doble juego a sus espaldas. Las peleas, la base de su relación, tenían un significado distinto para ambos. Ahora las veía bajo una nueva luz. Y a parte de las peleas…quién le aseguraba que…podría ser que el cocinero…¿se habría estado aprovechando de él? Era muy probable…¿Quién podía asegurarle que ese…b-beso…que ese beso era el primero que le robaba mientras dormía? ¿Quién podía asegurarle que no había intentado nada más?

¿Pero por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Tanto como para no dejar de pensar en ello. Sus nakamas eran especiales. En otros tiempos los habría considerado su punto débil, el mejor objetivo para sus enemigos, alguien que no debería existir para él…Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ahora eran la base de su fuerza. Y esa fuerza se había vuelto en su contra. Justo como en sus peores pesadillas. Aquellas en que sus nakamas resultaban heridos porque él no llegaba a tiempo para socorrerlos, aquellas en que todos morían y él no podía evitarlo…en las que se quedaba solo, de nuevo.

Pero esta vez la pesadilla era ligeramente distinta. Una versión inesperada encarnada en una figura negra y estilizada, cuya sonrisa seductora intentaba llevarlo a su terreno en esos momentos. Avanzaba hacia él, con su brazo derecho adelantado, abriéndose todo él con su sonrisa de lobo para que se confiara. No, no iba a librarse esta vez. Cuando su brazo estaba a punto de colisionar con su hombro en una palmada afectuosa, a la que seguramente iba a seguir la frase: "Vamos marimo, no te lo tomes tan apecho…¡sólo era una broma! Te dejo empezar a ti. ¿Estará contento así el bebito? Total, te voy a ganar de todas formas…", se apartó bruscamente a un lado, logrando que el cocinero se detuviera en su avance y le observara, expectante.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le espetó, terriblemente serio.

La figura levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Deja de jugar conmigo.

-¿Quién juega con quién? ¡No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas, ensalada con patas!

Dio un paso, reorientándose en su dirección, extendiéndose de nuevo hacia él, a lo que respondió apartando el brazo invasor, firmemente pero sin aplicar mucha fuerza. No porque no quisiera. No podía aplicar más.

-¡Venga ya, marimo! Si tantas ganas tienes, empecemos a luchar de una vez. Pero voy a tener que tocarte, al menos con los pies. ¿Te supone algún problema? –aquello lo había dicho con rabia. Je…por fin. Al menos le habría sacado de quicio una vez en ese condenado día.

Al no obtener respuesta, y al ver, por ende, que una sonrisa satisfecha afloraba en los labios de su compañero, una pierna negra se impacientó y silbó, rasgando el aire que se encontraba entre el rubio y su costado izquierdo. Por lo inesperado de su reacción, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. La madera del Going Merry crujió cuando su cuerpo impactó contra la barandilla. Ahogó un gemido de dolor. No recordaba que esas patadas dolieran tanto.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, apresando su costado entumecido entre sus manos. Descansó su frente sobre los tablones fríos de cubierta y tragó todo el aire que pudo. Patético…Se estaba mareando por ese simple golpecito.

-¿Ya te rindes, marimo?

Mierda, había notado la preocupación mal disimulada en su tono. Sí, era ese tono otra vez. El que usaba con sus princesitas. No iba a permitir que sintiera lástima por él. No, eso nunca. Y menos cuando su intención era echarle en cara lo que había pasado unas horas antes, en el baño. El rubito debería tener una buena excusa, porque si no…si no…¡Maldita sea!

Los mocasines rechinaban junto con la madera a cada pisada, cada vez más cerca. Abrió los ojos, esforzándose para enfocar la vista, e intentó separar su frente del suelo, descubriendo en el proceso que el más mínimo movimiento le llevaría a una nueva oleada de calor y nauseas. Era bueno saberlo…

Esta vez no pudo evitar que la mano del cocinero se posara sobre su hombro. No se atrevía a encararlo. Que situación tan vergonzosa… El contacto era suave, pero todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Temblaba de impotencia.

El cocinero se arrodilló hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza. Con su descenso descendió también su típica nube de perfume caro, humo y especias. Eso sólo contribuyó a empeorar su estado. Sintió como una arcada empezaba su recorrido desde el inicio de la garganta, y como su nuez se movía arriba y abajo, intentando devolver el contenido al estómago.

-Perdóname... –susurró la fuente de su malestar, demasiado cerca de su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

-Déjame en paz. No necesito tu compasión. –le escupió mientras se apremiaba en sus nuevos esfuerzos por levantarse y pelear. Arrodillado y plegado sobre sí, su campo de visión no llegaba más allá de los relucientes zapatos negros del chef.

-No, no es eso…

De pronto, sintió como algo tiraba de los pelos de su nuca y se aferraba a ella, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba. Abrió los labios en una queja muda, que desapareció soterrada bajo un cuerpo extraño. Automáticamente reconoció el sabor amargo con el que había despertado en la bañera. Era increíble…pero estaba volviendo a suceder. La lengua del rubio empezó a moverse dentro de su boca, buscando la suya. Cuando la encontró, la forzó a moverse, las entrelazó, exploró junto a ella la cavidad caliente. Las manos del cocinero sostenían su cabeza a modo de seguro immobilizador. El otro cuerpo se reclinaba cada vez más sobre el suyo, ganando espacio, quitándole aire. Empujó con fuerza, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio, pero sólo consiguió que el cocinero terminara de acortar la distancia entre su espalda y la barandilla, atrapándole por completo, adentrándose aún más en su boca, asfixiándolo. Viéndose en esa posición, sin escapatoria, desenfundó su katana de golpe, describiendo una curva en el aire. El otro, aunque saltó a tiempo para apartarse, había sido alcanzado. Un corte limpio atravesaba su chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca de debajo, y sobre su piel, un fino reguero de sangre bajaba a morir en el borde de sus pantalones. Si le hubiera dado de lleno…estaría muerto. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se disparase, aún más desbocado de lo que ya se encontraba.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, afanosos, a unos metros el uno del otro.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?!

El rubio no decía nada. Erguido, muy tenso, se mantenía en la misma posición en que había quedado tras el salto, hasta que uno de sus manos se deslizó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para buscar sus preciados cigarrillos. En el momento en que lo prendió, se fijó en la expresión de su cara, que había permanecido en tinieblas. La pequeña y fugaz luz del mechero le reveló una mirada vacía, enfocada a la nada.

La ira hacía que la sangre circulase rápida por las venas. Desenvainó su juego de espadas al completo y se situó en posición de ataque. Si no iba a explicarse cuando le estaba dando la oportunidad, le daba un motivo más para no tener piedad con él. Obligó a su respiración a normalizarse y se abalanzó sobre él.

Empezaron una danza de piernas y metal. El cocinero no estaba concentrado al cien por cien, tenía aberturas en su defensa que en otra situación le abrían costado la vida, fallos imperdonables. Y aún así, aquella noche le llevaba ventaja. No había manera de obligarle a retroceder. Era él quien cada vez se encontraba más cerca de caer por la borda, hasta que, con un impacto de su pierna, lo estrelló contra la pared de la cocina. Si alguien no despertaba ahora, sería un milagro.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía que no podría mantener aquel ritmo mucho más, estaba sudando a mares y notaba el aumento de su temperatura corporal. Era muy frustrante, saberse cerca de la derrota sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las pisadas se acercaban de nuevo. Apoyando las manos en la pared, intentó que sus rodillas le respondieran y se flexionaran para levantarse. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, la suela de un zapato entró en contacto con su espalda, presionando para que sus manos volvieran al suelo, para que quedara en posición de gateo. Probó de incorporarse otra vez, sin éxito. La fuerza de cada una de esas piernas era brutal.

Súbitamente, notó como se deshacía el contacto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, el zapato volvió con fuerzas renovadas. De un solo impacto logró que cayera al suelo de bruces, y sin perder el tiempo, aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo con el otro pie.

-¡Aaghh! –esta vez el dolor había sido más insoportable. No porque el rubio tuviera más fuerza, sino porque él cada vez se encontraba más débil. De pronto notó como sus brazos eran izados y sus manos unidas en su espalda, dejándole completamente a merced de la figura inclinada sobre él. El cocinero soltó su cabeza y se sentó en su espalda, obligándole a girar el cuello en una posición extraña para mirarle.

-¡Suéltame!

Alargó la calada del cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios y soltó todo el humo antes de responder.

-Ni de coña. Si te suelto… ¿quién sabe qué podría pasar? Hace unos minutos intentaste matarme…

-¡Y tu casi me asfixias, baka ero-cook!

Tras ese intercambio ambos callaron. Giró el cuello hacia otro lado, evitando mirar al que estaba provocando esa situación tan bochornosa. No sabía qué esperar…Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un adversario le había reducido con tanta facilidad. Los recuerdos que afloraban tensaron su cuerpo por completo, recordándole que seguía maniatado. Impulsándose con las piernas intentó quitarse de encima aquel peso muerto, levantando las caderas y zarandeándole. El cocinero cambió entonces de postura para pasar a estar medio acostado encima suyo, inutilizando su pierna izquierda con una de las suyas para quedar sentado encima de la derecha.

-Oh, pero no debió ser tan traumático para ti. Diría que hasta lo disfrutaste.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba demasiado cerca…Agh…¡Debía concentrarse! ¿Qué debía responder a eso? Había estado tan ocupado intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando que había olvidado qué estaba pasando. Ero-cook le había besado por segunda vez. Aunque le ordenó que parase no lo hizo. Ahora mismo estaba sentado encima suyo en una posición bastante sugerente, y le hablaba como ronroneando. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué quería de él? No era posible que…

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –enseguida se arrepintió de decir eso. Parecía estar implorando piedad.

El cocinero no respondió inmediatamente. Pareció que dudaba por unos instantes, y la presión sobre su cuerpo aflojó.

-Sólo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, y que respondas a mis preguntas.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo.

-¿Y acabará este estúpido juego?

-Acabará.

Giró de nuevo el cuello para encararle. La mirada del cocinero era intensa. Casi podía sentir como le quemaba la piel. Sin saber por qué huyó de aquella mirada, sonrojándose por completo. En un murmullo le incitó a comenzar.

-Ataca.

-Está bien.

Respiró hondo. Pudo sentirlo en su espalda, a través de la ropa.

-Si me esquivas, es porque te repugna lo que te hago o porque es la primera vez que alguien te hace esto?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

-He dado en el clavo. –le cortó.

Aquel hombre no podía ser Sanji. Todo lo que decía, todo lo que hacía…¡joder, era surrealista! Estaba a punto de pedirle que le pellizcara por si no era más que un sueño. Si fuera así, también debería preocuparse, pero no tanto como en la situación actual.

No sabía donde mirar, así que optó por centrar su atención en la pared de la cocina. Estaba completamente alerta a cualquier ruido. Tras su gran deducción, el cocinero no se había movido, ni había soltado su agarre. Tan sólo había soltado unas cuantas bocanadas de humo. De hecho, empezaban a dolerle las muñecas, y su pierna derecha no recibía sangre desde unos minutos atrás.

-Vamos a confirmar tu reacción. –dijo al fin, acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja de nuevo.

Y la confirmación descendió por su pecho en forma de una mano blanca de dedos largos, amasando su piel a su paso, mientras una respiración cada vez más pesada soplaba y le hacía cosquillas en el oído. Sin darse cuenta su propia respiración también empezaba a bajar el ritmo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios cuando la mano intrusa alcanzó uno de sus pezones.

-Suel-suéltame…

-¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

--

¿Tomatazos, quejas o piropos? ¡Contadme vuestra opinión!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Siento la demora. ¡El verano está en plena ebullición y me arrastra con él! ¿No notáis sus efectos? Agh, el verano es una mierda: hace más calor, tienes más tiempo para pensar (si no trabajas hasta la extenuación), menos ganas de escribir y menos energía para moverte. Lo que provoca que te tumbes en el sofá mientras agonizas con el calor sin que el sr. fujitzu se entere de tus pésimas condiciones de vida. Claro, él está ahí, tan fresquito, en su nevera...

(Entra Zoro con un perfecto moreno-playa decorando su esculpido cuerpo, una camisa hawaiana azul con florecillas blancas, pantalón corto negro y gafas de sol).

-Vaya... nos vamos unos días de vacaciones y al volver sigue igual. Creo que hemos entrado en un bucle temporal, ero-cook.

(Entra Sanji a escena luciendo un modelo ideal para su cutis, algo enrojecido por el sol caribeño: lleva camiseta de tiras blanca, un bañador ajustado negro y unas sandalias, además de su habitual pitillo y unas gafas con forma puntiaguda muy molonas que compró en el mercadillo a muy buen precio).

-Déjala, ya se apañará. Así no escribe guarradas sobre nosotros.

-Hmm... Eso está por ver.

--

La mano siguió bajando, atravesando esa extensión yerma de piel entre su pecho y su estómago. Empezaba a tener mucho calor, y no sólo por la fiebre, sobretodo en la sensible zona en que el cocinero le había pellizcado. Ahora latía, como si tuviera vida propia. Una descarga le había recorrido por completo, de la cabeza a los pies, llevando más sangre a una parte de su cuerpo que, por su propio bien, no debería tener más.

Apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo como se constreñía su garganta y la emoción se agolpaba en un nudo. Hacía siglos que evitaba llorar. Ahora parecía ser lo más sensato. Su orgullo de guerrero se caía a pedazos a medida que la mano avanzaba, cada vez más abajo. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de verle en aquel estado.

-Una herida por la espalda es una deshonra para un espadachín. –murmuró su mantra para darse ánimos, al tiempo que volvía a forcejear para liberarse de la atadura del rubio. No iba a rendirse así de fácil. Extendió sus brazos unidos con toda la fuerza que pudo, abriéndolos hacia los costados, presionando contra la palma de las manos del cocinero que le retenían entre sus cuatro paredes. Clavó su cadera en el suelo, evitando el avance de la mano intrusa y atrapándola al mismo tiempo.

No esperaba que el chef se quedara quieto. A la desesperada, el rubio dejó libres sus piernas para poder darle la vuelta, encararle, y que así dejara de intentar liberar los brazos, atrapándolos bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Eso le valió un rodillazo en la espinada. La expresión de dolor y el grito sofocado del cocinero llevaron a sus labios una sonrisa malvada.

Aprovechó su momentánea falta de atención para impulsarse hacia delante y quedar sentado. Era perfecto. Le daría un cabezazo para dejarle k.o. unos segundos y después continuarían el combate de igual a igual. Aún tenía una oportunidad de reducirle y sacarle a la fuerza que demonios significaba todo aquel espectáculo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, preparado para asestarle un buen golpe.

Un pie sobre su pecho, acompañado de la fuerza de la potente pierna a la que estaba unido, acabaron con sus esperanzas de resolver el problema. Aplastado contra sus propios brazos contra la pared, que a su vez estaban aprisionados por una de las manos del cocinero, quien había recuperado el control de sus piernas sentándose encima de la derecha y asegurando a la izquierda contra el suelo con su otro pie, no había manera de moverse que no fuera a través de su tronco y su cabeza.

En esa posición, sentado y contra la pared, le sería más fácil golpearle. Probó su suerte de nuevo finalizando el cabezazo que había intentado llevar a cabo. Enseguida comprobó que el astuto cocinero se encontraba demasiado lejos de su alcance. El rubio le miraba impasible, ajeno a su impotencia, su cólera, su vergüenza... Mantenía milagrosamente aquel cigarrillo entre sus labios, ahora a punto de consumirse. Pero no parecía darse cuenta de la rabia en los insultos que le estaba gritando, justo a centímetros de su cara. No parecía importarle que le escupiera, fuera de control. No hacía nada más que mantenerle recostado contra la pared.

Hasta que se acercó a su cuello. Parecía estar buscando algo. Con su mano libre, le tapó la boca, aplastando el lado derecho de su cara contra la pared. Rozando su piel con la nariz, apartó la ropa que le molestaba en la zona de la clavícula. Cuando estuvo libre de impedimentos, hundió sus dientes allí, en un suave mordisco. Aquello hizo que pegara un bote, y el cocinero se reía entre dientes. Luego lamió las pequeñas marcas enrojecidas, calentando aún más la piel con su respiración. Insatisfecho con eso, comenzó a subir por el cuello, siguiendo el camino de la yugular, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Se detuvo en algún punto y succionó. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, se estaba excitando demasiado, y mañana tendría un moratón si seguía chupando con tanta fuerza. El cocinero pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque dejó en paz su cuello y subió hasta la oreja, haciendo lo propio de nuevo. Aquello era una tortura...

¿A caso no acabaría nunca la humillación?

Sintiéndose derrotado, sin fuerzas para seguir gritando sin obtener respuesta, dejó de oponer resistencia. Los músculos en sus piernas y sus brazos se lo agradecieron al instante, proporcionándole una calma placentera, adormeciendo las sensaciones que aún le llegaban del exterior. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, forzando lo único que aún poseía intacto, su cerebro, a encontrar una solución, una vía de escape. Lo único que decía su mente era "por qué?".

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es algún tipo de juego?

El hombre sentado en su pierna se separó del lóbulo de su oreja. Aparentando inocencia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Un juego para sentirte superior a mí en algún aspecto?

El rubio sonreía, irónico.

-¿Para sentirme superior? –habló por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. No había emoción alguna en sus palabras. De hecho, por su voz, pareciera que estuvieran conversando tranquilamente.

-Para sentirte superior en el terreno sexual, después de que te dieran calabazas allí a donde vas. –aclaró, intentando no sonrojarse, intentando parecer convincente. –Ya que no puedes superarme en combate aprovechas ahora, cuando no estoy en las mejores condiciones, para superarme en este terreno.

El rubio parpadeó con cara de estúpido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido? –preguntó, incrédulo.

Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¡Ah, claro, el retorcido soy yo! ¡Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me temo que no eres tú el que ha sido derrotado, inmovilizado, toqueteado por todas partes y...!

El silencio lo llenó todo, volviéndose insoportable. La cara de su compañero había perdido color. Empezaba a sentirse culpable... ¿Por qué? Sólo había dicho lo que pensaba, había transformado en palabras lo que había sucedido, ni más ni menos.

-¿Es que no entiendes nada?

¿Cómo iba a entender algo si nadie le explicaba nada?

-¿No eres capaz de ver nada más allá de tus espadas? No sigas midiéndome con tus esquemas de neandertal. No todo el mundo ansía ser el número uno...

A medida que hablaba, su voz iba haciéndose más y más débil. Pensó en replicarle, en decirle que todo el mundo ansiaba ser el número uno aunque no todos se atrevieran a proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, que él mismo deseaba ser el mejor cocinero de todos y por ello se medía con cualquiera que llevara una bata blanca, un delantal y un sombrero ridículo; que sus espadas eran importantes pero había más cosas aún más importantes en su vida... Prefirió esperar a que el cocinero se defendiera.

-¿Preguntabas por mis intenciones? Nada más lejos de humillarte. Aunque quizá me pasé un poco con la demostración de fuerza...

¿Demostración de fuerza? Entonces sí había voluntad de someterle, de que le lamiera los pies tras derrotarle. Para ello había esperado el momento oportuno, asegurándose de que su fuerza fuera superior, de no perder nada en el intento. Muy bonito... Pero seguía sin cuadrarle lo del beso y todo lo demás.

El rubio levantó la cabeza. Le lanzó una mirada extraña, cuyo significado no supo interpretar. Había algo de culpabilidad, la misma que había notado en él durante toda la noche. Pero también de alivio, de abandono... incluso de alegría. Era la mirada de alguien que ha llegado a su límite, a quien no le importa renunciar al pasado o las consecuencias de sus actos.

Abrió la boca para seguir. Se temía lo peor. El rubio vacilaba. Se lamió los labios secos, se aclaró la voz, tragó todo el aire que pudo y por fin, habló.

-No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba... necesitaba tenerte cerca. Aunque sólo fuera para pelear. Y necesitaba quitarme esta maldita duda de encima.

Se detuvo jadeante. Supuso que aquellas pocas palabras le habían costado un gran esfuerzo. Era realmente sorprendente que hubiera podido guardarse algo así. A cada suspiro del cocinero iba asimilando una a una el significado de todas ellas juntas.

El cocinero le miraba, expectante. Necesitaba una respuesta pero él no podía dársela. Lo único que tenía ahora era una tremenda confusión. Quizá por ello el cocinero le malinterpretó, creyendo que aún no había comprendido.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Bien, lo diré en palabras simples, para que hasta alguien como tú pueda entenderlo.

"Adelante, ya nada puede sorprenderme". –pensó.

-Me gustas... Es más, te quiero.

Vaya... Pues le había sorprendido.

Notó la boca seca y una gran opresión en el pecho. Todo tenía sentido, todos los enigmas estaban resueltos y perfectamente atados. Sanji había estado siguiendo sus pasos, había intentado infiltrarse en su vida diaria, adivinando sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, de dónde sacaba su fuerza y sus debilidades... Para así atacar en el mejor momento. Sanji, Sanji, ¡Sanji!

Sanji se había enamorado de él.

La carga de Sanji se encontraba ahora sobre sus hombros. Él debía decidir ahora qué hacer con ella. Demasiada responsabilidad. No podía pensar con claridad con el rubio encima de sus piernas, aprisionándole los brazos, tan cerca de su cara... Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, su sangre a hervir y su estómago a retorcerse por los nervios. No se encontraba nada bien.

-Podrías habérmelo comentado. Quiero decir, antes de demostrármelo...

-Habrías intentado matarme. No soportas las novedades, todo aquello que escapa a tu control te vuelve loco. Por eso te inmovilicé. Temía por mi vida.

-No soy un asesino...

-Entonces... ¿qué harás si te suelto ahora?

Intentó cazar algo de aire fresco, distanciándose todo lo que podía del rubio. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba y se inclinó hacia la derecha. Se estaba mareando de nuevo. Necesitaba ganar espacio. Si no le soltaba de una buena vez, acabaría por vomitarle encima. Se lo hizo saber.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Es una emergencia!

El rubio le soltó, asustado por su expresión, o quizá porque su cara se estaba volviendo verde. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió, atravesando el Going Merry como una exhalación. Dio un portazo que estuvo a punto de romper la puerta y se arrojó encima de la taza del váter, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En pocos minutos el esfuerzo culinario del cocinero se encontraba viajando por las cañerías. Cuando alzó la cabeza, el pequeño cuarto de baño le pareció más iluminado y brillante que antes. La bombilla anaranjada crepitaba cada poco tiempo, en señal de que debían cambiarla antes de que se fundiera definitivamente.

¿Qué acababa de pasar allí fuera? Mejor dicho… ¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar?

-Ni siquiera lo vi venir…

Se deslizó contra la pared hasta quedar con las piernas abiertas, extendidas en el suelo. Desplazó sus ojos desde la bombilla hasta la visible excitación entre sus piernas. Estaba empezando a volverse dolorosa. Debía aliviarla antes que nada, para poder centrarse en el causante de ésta.

Mientras finalizaba el trabajo del rubio se vio a sí mismo saltando al mar para llegar a nado a la siguiente isla, escondiéndose entre la gente en un mercado abarrotado, escalando hasta la montaña más alta, abriendo un boquete con sus espadas en la tierra para excavar túneles y crear un hogar acogedor para poder sobrevivir unos años hasta que se atreviera a salir de nuevo a la superficie... La última de las imágenes que cruzaron por su mente fue la de una melena dorada ante su campo de visión mientras revivía la sensación que dejó el aliento de él en su cuello, los dientes tibios mordisqueando el lóbulo, la saliva caliente que embadurnaba su piel...

Sentir aquello de nuevo había sido suficiente para acabar el trabajo del rubio. Contempló su mano pringosa con asombro. Se levantó y se lavó con jabón varias veces, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no quedaban restos ni olor. Sus obsesivos y frenéticos movimientos provocaron que el espejo vibrara y se decantara ligeramente. Se miró en él.

Su cuello zumbaba, con evidencias de haber sido succionado. Un intenso carmesí cubría las marcas de dientes en su clavícula, y también había manchas a lo largo de la yugular, una de ellas horrorosamente visible. Mierda... Tendría que ponerse una bufanda.

Ahora miró directamente a los ojos a su reflejo. Se preguntó cómo podía bromear en un momento así. Luego observó sus manos perfectamente limpias y esterilizadas. Una de ellas impactó contra su mejilla, dejando una marca aún más rojiza y evidente que las de su cuello. Gimió de dolor. No contento con esto, comenzó una lluvia de golpes auto propinados en ambas mejillas que finalizó con un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago. Cansado, farfullando insultos hacía su propia persona mientras intentaba respirar, volvió a deslizar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado. Estaba demasiado saturado de información como para pensar en nada. Dio un último puñetazo, ésta vez contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda!

--

Gracias a todos aquellos/as que seguís teniendo la paciencia de leer y comentar esta trepidante historia para la que cada vez tardo más en actualizar. Hemos visto que, finalmente, Sanji decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Zoro no tenía el póquer de ases y perdió la partida. Pero la guerra acaba de comenzar... jujuju! Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todo el mundo. Madre del amor hermoso, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? Demasiado, demasiado: mea culpa, ya os lo sabéis. Realmente no sé aún como va a continuar, pero al menos este capítulo salió. En fin, sólo puedo alegar que me llevan ellos hacia el final, yo no tuve nada que ver...

S-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros te obligamos a escribir semejante fantasía? ¿De dónde narices salió todo eso de que yo, ¡YO!, me enamoré de este patán?

Z-Bueno, es evidente el por qué caíste, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos... Lo que a mi me intriga es que dices que sigues torturándonos, y nos tienes aquí encerrados, sin saber cuando va a acabar todo esto... Es algo realmente perturbador...

S-¿Tengo que recordarte quién se volvió paranoico en el pasillo? ¿A caso pensabas que estabas en una peli de espías o algo así?... Oh, espera un momento... ¡¿No estarías intentando espiar a Robin-chwan?!

Z-¡Cállate, cejas encrespadas! ¡No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando!

S-¡Marimooo! ¿Cómo te atreves a espiar a mi encantadora Robin? ¡Cómete mis relucientes zapatos!

Sug.-¡A callar los dos! ¡Sois unos malditos spoilers! ¡Os encerraré en el armario de bishounen de mi cerebro!

S & Z-¡No, al armario no! ¡Ace se aprovecha de nosotros! ToT ToT

--

Despertó empapado en sudor helado. En la habitación hacía frío, alguien había vuelto a abrir los ventanucos y parecía ser mediodía ya, aunque de un día grisáceo y nublado. Pero él sólo deseaba más calor que el que le proporcionaban las mantas que alguien acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Observando el techo de madera, sin mover aún ni un solo músculo para no romper la calma del sueño, imágenes fragmentadas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en cubierta volvieron a él sin resistencia por su parte.

Mil preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza: ¿desde cuando?, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego?, ¿por qué se fijó en mí?, ¿cómo alguien que se declaraba abiertamente servidor de las mujeres puede estar interesado en un hombre? Hasta el momento parecía tan interesado en Nami… ¿podría estar interesado en los dos? Eso seria realmente extraño… ¿y por qué nadie habrá notado nada?, ¿por qué nadie me avisó?

Pero lo que más le oprimía el cerebro era su propia actuación ante el peligro. Podría haber presentado mucha más resistencia, haber peleado mucho más, no haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente… Pero, dios mío, ¡era Sanji! ¡Era el estúpido del cocinero! ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar lo que vendría a continuación?

Aún así…No había huido. Se había quedado ahí pasmado, notando como el rubio le empujaba contra la pared, como bajaba su mano por su piel y su boca viajaba por su cuello. Se había dejado hacer todo aquello. Incluso… ¡había disfrutado!

-Maldita sea… -Aunque su intención fue gritar, su voz había sonado más bien ronca y débil, como un instrumento desafinado. Aquel no iba a ser un buen día… Lo presentía. Ni tan sólo le apetecía entrenar. De todas formas no tenía fuerzas para ello. Se sentía como un pellejo inservible.

-¡Buenos días, Zoro!

La voz del capitán sonaba horriblemente aguda en sus oídos. Luffy entró corriendo y se sentó a su lado, bueno, más bien sobre sus piernas estiradas. Le miró amenazadoramente desde su posición, anclado en medio de cojines. No debía resultar demasiado amenazador, porque su capitán parecía estar riéndose de su cara.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¡Es como si un monstruo marino te hubiera tragado y vuelto a soltar!

Ni siquiera se sorprendió porque Luffy acabara de hacer uso de la ironía para comentar su aspecto. Lo único que quería es que sus piernas volvieran a tener sangre circulando por ellas.

-Luffy…

En lugar de escuchar sus súplicas el capitán comenzó a dar saltitos, aprovechando su habilidad para impulsarse con sus brazos y volver a caer sobre sus piernas, como si de un muelle se tratara. Mientras daba saltitos se iba impulsando hacia la derecha hasta que…

-¡Ugh!

Soltó todo el aire de golpe cuando el chico de goma impactó directamente sobre su estómago. Afortunadamente alguien había escuchado su mensaje de socorro.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué estás haciendo con Zoro? ¡Te han dicho mil veces que no le molestes! ¡Cuánto más tiempo tarde a recuperarse, más tiempo permaneceremos en el barco!

-¡Pero Nami! ¡No es justo! ¡Zoro no se va a molestar porque nos vayamos sin él! ¿A que no?

No podía resistirse a los pucheros de su capitán, así que empezó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien para qué estaba dando su consentimiento.

-Hmm…viéndolo así…él podría quedarse a cuidar del barco mientras el resto se ocupa de encontrar mi tesoro… -repentinamente dos mini símbolos de berri aparecieron en los ojos brillantes de la pelirroja. -¡Decidido! ¡Desembarcamos mañana mismo en la isla Sumiyoshi!

-¿Qué? ¡Un momento, esperad!

Pero sus dos nakamas ya se habían largado, corriendo emocionados, cada cual por sus razones, por el pasadizo. Le había parecido entender algo de una isla. Bueno, ya se apañarían. Más tranquilidad para él si le dejaban solo en el barco. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

Un largo lamentó resonó en sus tripas. Habían pasado muchas horas desde la última comida, que por cierto había acabado en el retrete. Estiró las piernas entumecidas y las deslizó por el sofá hasta el suelo. La madera estaba muy fría. ¿Dónde había dejado sus botas? ¡Oh, ahí estaban! Se calzó y caminó arrastrando los cordones. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior. Con las prisas por meterse en la cama y fingir estar dormido había olvidado quitársela.

De todos modos, no había oído los pasos del cocinero. Miró hacia su hamaca. Las mantas seguían plegadas pulcramente encima de ella. Probablemente no bajó a dormir… Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó la boca de su estómago. Pero pronto pasó.

Se obligó a ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Olió su camiseta… hmmm, podía aguantar un día más. Anduvo por la habitación, buscando sus espadas, medio hipnotizado por el sonido que hacían sus botas al repicar contra el suelo. Hasta que recordó que debieron quedarse en cubierta… ¿Habría hecho algo el rubio con ellas? Sanji no era rencoroso, pero la situación era demasiado compleja como para saber como se habría tomado su huída. Aunque técnicamente no huyó.

-¡Aarghh! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El día acababa de empezar (al menos para él) y ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre.

Su mirada viajó hasta la puerta. La habitación era, de momento, un espacio seguro. Si se arriesgaba a salir fuera, tarde o temprano acabaría topando con la última persona que deseaba ver sobre la capa de la Tierra. Pero tendría que salir fuera en algún momento, ¿no? Su estómago volvió a roncar, esta vez más fuerte, entestado en que saliera de una vez. No tenía más remedio que escuchar su llamada…

Respiró hondo y tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Giró y tiró de él. El pasillo parecía despejado. Localizó su siguiente objetivo: el lavabo. Sólo tenía que dar unos pasos, abrir la puerta y meterse dentro. Fácil, ¿no?

Se desplazó lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo hasta el lado izquierdo de la puerta. Allí se enganchó a la pared como una sombra más. Lentamente estiró el brazo y probó de girar el pomo sin que rechinara. ¡Mierda! La puerta estaba cerrada. ¡Alguien había echado el pestillo! Escuchó como tiraban de la cadena y unos zapatos de tacón se dirigían con paso firme hacia la puerta. Miró a un lado y a otro. Ningún lugar donde esconderse. ¿Y si se trataba del cocinero? ¿Qué podía hacer? Pero, un momento… ¡eran zapatos de tacón! ¡No podía ser él!

Una melena lisa y oscura asomó al otro lado de la puerta. De pronto, dos irises azulados le escrutaban. El calor subió hasta las mejillas con rapidez. Se sentía desnudo ante aquella sonrisa. ¡Maldita mujer!

-Buenos días, espadachín-san.

¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar cada palabra en ese tono burlón? ¡Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a esa mujer, pero nadie en el barco parecía dispuesto! Se obligó a sí mismo a balbucear algo parecido a un "buenos días" que se asemejó más a un gruñido de lo que pretendía. Ella sólo le observaba, petrificada en medio del pasillo, impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Juraría que había remarcado el "hoy" de manera especial. Sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta. Esa mujer tramaba algo.

-Como siempre… -procuró parecer educado, incluso jovial, intentando mantener la cabeza y la expresión frías ante lo que parecía haberse convertido en un interrogatorio.

-Me alegro por ti. –los perturbadores ojos de la morena perdieron interés por su cara. ¿Se habría cansado de jugar con él? Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir con su extraña vida de libros y sonrisas misteriosas, dejándole por fin en paz, pero…

-Oh, una cosa más. No te olvides de desayunar hoy, espadachín-san. Me parece que cocinero-san ha preparado algo realmente apetitoso y especial para toda la tripulación.

Antes de que siguiera caminando con sus andares felinos había alcanzado a ver un brillo de pura maldad en sus ojos. Ahora sabía que no se trataba de su imaginación. Ella había remarcado las palabras "hoy", "apetitoso" y "especial", y también "cocinero-san". Aquella mujer sabía más de la cuenta. ¿Se lo habría contado el cocinero? Bastante improbable… Seguramente lo habría adivinado ella solita. Por eso le daba tanto miedo tenerla cerca. ¿Qué haría ahora ella con esa información?

No, no debía perder la calma por algo tan banal. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con esa información, a él no le importaba. En lo único que debía pensar en ese momento era qué hacer para solucionar el enredo. Pero de momento se presentaría en la cocina y tomaría un suculento almuerzo. Era estúpido tener miedo en su propio barco…

Entró en el baño y observó, como siempre hacía, el aspecto de su rostro. Parecía más saludable hoy que los últimos días. Al menos ya no tenía ese tinte amarillento y enfermizo. Levantó ligeramente el cuello hacia arriba. Una mancha entre negra y morada, no muy vistosa pero tampoco invisible, se extendía por un trecho largo de su yugular en dirección a la clavícula. No tendría problemas en esconderlo, puesto que tendrían que fijarse mucho para verla, y él no pensaba darles oportunidad.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, tras los pasos de la arqueóloga, quien pronto desapareció tras la puerta del despacho de Nami. Mejor para él. Se detuvo frente a la última puerta, tomó aire y entró en la pequeña cocina, procurando mirar al suelo para no toparse con los ojos de sus nakamas. Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Chopper y Luffy. El capitán estaba devorando su segundo desayuno de aquel día, y sabía por experiencia que no iba a ser el último. El pequeño renito comía deprisa, maravillándose con la velocidad a la que se movía la nuez del cuello del chico, pero atento a su propio bollo con miel. Ni rastro del cocinero.

-¡Buenos días, Zoro! –el capitán ni tan sólo le había mirado.

-¡Oh, buenos días, Zoro! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –preguntó el renito con genuino interés, a diferencia de aquella harpía.

-Mucho mejor. –le sonrió, acomodando sus largas piernas bajo la mesa y sirviéndose una enorme hogaza de pan con mantequilla. Todo perfecto y en su sitio. Parecía imposible que nada arruinara el momento. Pero no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que les preguntara.

-¿Dónde está el cocinero?

-Mno lob safemos. ¡Cof, cof, cof!

Luffy había intentado responderle, con la mala suerte de atragantarse con un hueso del tamaño de un puño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bestia?

-Lo que Luffy quiere decir es que no lo sabemos. Esta mañana nos encontramos el almuerzo en la mesa y una nota que decía "Sólo necesitáis calentarlo. No me queméis la cocina". Además ha desaparecido el bote salvavidas. Creemos que habrá ido él solo a explorar la isla. Pero es extraño, Sanji no suele desaparecer así. –le aclaró el doctor, con evidentes muestras de preocupación por la suerte del chef.

-Estúpido… -murmuró, notando la punzante culpabilidad de nuevo. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? El que debía huir del barco era él, no Sanji. ¿En qué demonios debía estar pensando para hacer algo así?

-Nami ha dicho que es bastante mayorcito para saber lo que hace, y que no iremos a buscarlo. Si se pierde, se lo habrá merecido.

-¡Ñami esshh ufna afusomna!…(traduc.Nami es una abusona) -prosiguió el capitán, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No te preocupes, Chopper. Nami tiene parte de razón. Él sabe cuidarse sólo. –se encontró a sí mismo consolando al más joven de la tripulación, en un tono mucho más dulce del que solía emplear. El pequeño le miró extrañado, pero asintió sin comentar nada.

Demasiado nervioso como para seguir comiendo, salió a cubierta. Pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, donde solía haber un bote salvavidas ahora sólo había una silueta más brillante que el resto de la cubierta debido al polvo acumulado. Sin perder un segundo subió a la popa del barco. Perfectamente alineadas, sus tres katanas yacían contra la pared. Algo brillaba al sol, sobresaliendo de la empuñadura de Wadou. Acercándose descubrió lo que parecía ser una nota. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando identificó la sinuosa escritura del cocinero.

_He decidido largarme. Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo en que ésta será la mejor opción para ambos. Tomé prestado el bote, como ya habréis notado. También me llevé algunas provisiones. Desembarcaré_ _en la isla. Nami me dijo que está habitada, por lo que espero encontrar un puerto. Zarparé con el primer barco de mercaderes que llegue. Caerán rendidos a mis pies cuando comprueben qué puedo hacer en la cocina._

_Sé que Luffy intentará seguirme, y con él todos los demás. Realmente me gustaría ver a_ _mi Nami y mi Robin preocupadas por mi (corazoncitos)… Pero no va a ser posible. _

_Lo que quiero pedirte es que no les digas nada de esto. Este es el segundo y último secreto que te pido que me guardes. Dame tres días, ni uno más. En ese tiempo estoy seguro que habré encontrado un barco. He calculado que tardaréis como mínimo un día más en llegar a la isla. Confío en ti para entretenerles de alguna forma. Invéntate alguna historia para que Luffy pierda de vista su objetivo._

_Diles a las chicas que las echaré muchísimo de menos. Cuida de los demás para que nadie salga herido, pero sobretodo de ellas. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas o volveré para patearte el trasero._

_Adieu_

Ahora estaba convencido. Sanji se había vuelto completamente loco. Ese plan tan descabellado, el hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para realizarlo, su forma de ir directo al grano… le ponía realmente enfermo. ¿A caso pensaba que iba a hacer lo que le pedía? ¿Que dejaría que se marchara sin más?

Iba a guardarle el secreto. Pero sólo para que nadie se preocupase demasiado. Él solo era perfectamente capaz de traerle de vuelta. No había discusión que valiera ese precio. Aguantaría lo que fuera que se le viniera encima…Pero Sanji iba a quedarse. Costara lo que costara.

Corrió hasta la otra punta del barco y se encaramó en la cabeza de Merry. A lo lejos empezaba a divisarse la sombra de lo que debían ser las costas de la isla. Realmente iban a tardar lo que predecía Sanji. Y no había ningún otro bote para lanzarse al mar en su búsqueda. Sólo quedaba esperar… o lanzarse al mar y nadar. ¿A qué distancia debía estar la isla? Bah, nada que él no pudiera aguantar.

Se quitó la camiseta y las botas para atarlas en una faja encima de su cabeza, y así evitar que se mojaran. Observó el agua turbulenta chocar contra el mascarón de proa. Debía estar realmente fría… Pero ahora no era momento de mostrar debilidad. Respiró hondo, estiró brazos y piernas y se preparó para dar un salto. Por desgracia, una mano le frenaba, agarrándole de la muñeca.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

Era esa mujer. De nuevo.

-¿Ya lo has pensado bien, espadachín-san?

Su semblante era grave, impasible frente a sus apremiantes ansias de lanzarse al mar. No tenía porque estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

-Suéltame ahora mismo.

Invocó su mejor mirada aterradora, una de aquellas que echaba a sus enemigos antes de lanzarse al ataque. Pero ella no se movió.

-Cocinero-san va a tardar más de lo que se cree en conseguir un medio de transporte. Esa isla se encuentra fuera de las rutas comerciales. No vienen más de dos o tres barcos al mes, y sólo para traer lo indispensable para las gentes que aún habitan en ella.

Dejó de hacer fuerza para soltarse, cada vez más impresionado por las palabras de la mujer. ¿Había leído la nota? La miró, confuso, abriendo la boca para preguntar, pero no salían palabras.

-Se paciente. Sólo tardaremos un día, quizá menos. Luego podréis arreglar vuestras diferencias. –finalmente su expresión cambió, dulcificándose con una de sus sonrisas con derechos de autor.

-Métete en tus asuntos. –le espetó, soltándose violentamente del agarre que ella había mantenido. Recogió sus botas, la camiseta, y la nota que se encontraba arrugada en el suelo, para internarse en la cocina extrañamente vacía del Going Merry.

--

Bueno...no puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré volver a meterme en ello pronto. A ver qué sale la próxima vez. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que siga gustando. Dudas, críticas (este capítulo estuvo flojo, lo reconozco), insultos por dejar el fic a medias durante tanto tiempo... Todo será bien recibido. Nos vemos-leemos! n-n


End file.
